Why No One Rides Majestic Eagles
by Zephyr of the Mind
Summary: Claire Moony always wished Arda could be real. And in her mind she knew she was just being silly. But what if she was wrong? After finding a paper weight that suspiciously looks like Thorin's own key, Claire finds herself in the world she's always dreamed of. Not alone, she and her sisters have to survive and cope in a world much darker than she had originally imagined.
1. The Key

_**A/N : I sorta forgot to do this, so I came back to do it. **_

_**I don't own the Hobbit, only my OC's. Yep and that's all!**_

* * *

With a little ding, the door to the old shop opened with a creak, letting in the bright light from the outside world. Placing her sunglasses atop her head Claire hurriedly took in the objects all around her with an ecstatic gasp.

This defiantly was her sorta shop and there was no mistaking it. Shelves upon shelves of Anime, Harry Potter, Call of duty and other gaming genre filled the whole store up to the ceiling. There was even gaming music being played too. Noticing this, Claire stared in awe of everything that was on display. If she could she'd spend the whole day in this shop.

Trying to take in everything, Claire made her way through the isles slowly until she made it to the back of the store. There, electric guitars were on display in cases mounted on the wall. There were so many iconic designs from Packman to Kingdom Harts it was crazy! But her eye caught one in the shape of Connor Kenway's tomahawk and the Fairy Tail emblem and immediately she bounded towards them. These guitars looked a lot more functional but it was hard to tell if you could actually play them or if they were only meant to be displayed. As she inspected them all, she saw something in the corner of her eye and looked to the guitar at the far end of the wall. With a giddy chuckle Claire made her way over to an electric guitar that had the dragon from Skyrim on it. Looking at it through the glass she took in the intricate designs of the bones. She had never seen such a cool guitar before and wondered if her sister would want it.

Isabelle was the musical one in the family and while Claire did know how to play a few chords on the guitar she never really took it any farther than that.

"How cool-" Claire breathed but was interrupted by a manly voice from behind her. Turning around she saw an employee smiling her way with keys in his hand.

"You want to hold it?" he asked her with enthusiasm. Claire could totally tell he was a nerd himself just by the way he held himself. With a nod and a thank you Claire watched as the guy smoothly open the case and took the guitar out without any struggle. It almost seemed like he'd done this many times before. '_I would too if I worked in a store like this_' Claire thought as the guy handed the instrument to her. He watched her as she pretended she was playing it. Chuckling Claire looked towards the employee with a smirk as he began giving her his opinion.

"Thats my favorite one and it isn't as heavy as it looks, plus it plays really good when plugged in." He informed her as she gently strummed notes. Nodding her head slowly she thought of the possibility of buying it.

"Oh so you could really play this then… how much is it?" Claire asked, wondering if Isabella would like it. '_Probably not, she doesn't play video games and she wouldn't know what this is_' she contemplated. But the amount that it actually was made Claire surprised. It was affordable. That gave her some hope.

With the sound of the door dinging open, Claire's attention was brought to the two familiar figures that came through the door. Sure enough Claire's sisters had joined her at last. They too, now strolled through the store looking at everything with interest. '_Welcome to my world_' She thought.

Calling her sisters over, the youngest of the trio, Riley, quickly made it through the maze of isles and about freaked out when seeing the guitar in Claire's hands. Going wide eyed, she shuffled closer to it as Claire smiled and modeled the instrument in different positions.

"Oh! Isn't that from Skyrim?" Riley gushed as she touched the dragon's tail. The employee nodded and told her all about it. Somehow their conversation took them into the gaming universe as the employee kept showing her cool things around the store. Claire just chuckled as she watched Riley blabber away to the poor guy.

Isabelle, the oldest, but definitely the midget, came walking towards Claire with arms crossed over her chest. Her face scrunched up in question as she asked what Skyrim was. With a smile and great pleasure, Claire explained all what Skyrim was and gave the guitar to her sister.

"Do you like it?" Claire asked tentatively. Isabelle just shrugged and strummed the thing. Within a few seconds her mind was set as she flat out said-

"No, but its cool I guess. Though I like that one over there." She said pointing to a crystal looking one. That one was gorgeous but looking closely on the tag it made Claire's hopes deflate.

So close.

"You have good taste" Claire murmured as she looked up at the guitar. It really was pretty and defiantly Isabelle's taste.

All Claire wanted was to figure out what her sisters wanted for their birthday. She never really thought about giving them anything, even when they've been sharing the same birthday all their lives, but this year she wanted to give them something special. So that was why she came here. She was hoping to get their opinions on things but so far that wasn't working out that well. She knew the three of them were expensive shoppers and it sucked because she didn't even have the money to buy anything.

Placing the dragon guitar on a stand Claire fallowed Isabelle through the various isles as her sister commented on stuff. Suddenly the midget spotted something and looked towards Claire with huge eyes and a grin on her face.

"They're swords here Claire, we should look at them!" Nodding enthusiastically Claire fallowed Isabelle as she bounded towards the other end of the store. Claire always liked the look of swords and she had always enjoyed looking at them whenever she went into Dick's Sporting Goods. Even if it was just hunting knives she thought it be nice to know how to use them. Even though her family thought she was joking when she said she wanted a sword, she'd find a way to get her hands on one anyways.

Snapping out from her thoughts, Claire heard the maniacle laughter that she knew so well. The second they saw Riley with a sword in her hands the two of them groaned with each other. Claire knew that Riley was clumsy. She tripped on flat surfaces and was always dropping thing and nearly injuring herself. She had broken the same wrist twice and the second time was from her banging into the garage wall. They figured out that she was sorta gong blind. So after she got glasses they thought she wouldn't run into objects but they were wrong. It seemed to be in her nature. Claire always counted on getting a good laugh from her antics. Like now.

"You should probably put that down" Chimed Isabelle as Riley was swinging the sharp object around like she was a pro. In just a few seconds she managed to almost break the case behind her. The employee was cautiously standing a few feet away with eyebrows scrunched up like he was ready to tell her to stop.

"Oh come on, i'm not going to drop it, jeez. You guys are always assuming I'm going to do something dangerous." She defended as she stopped swinging and pouted at them.

Isabella rolled her eyes and came closer to her, ready to start bickering. With a smirk Claire walked over to the case of swords while listening to the two.

"Well, you always do end up doing something dangerous. Here let me have that before you kill someone."

"No! Get your own."

"Stop swinging it!"

"The things not even sharp, it's not dangerous at all"

"It's still a sword"

"It's a fake sword"

"Yeah? Show me?"

"Oh you are so annoying! Just trust me."

"See! See I was right it isn't a fake"

"Oh shut up Isabelle!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

By this point Claire was wishing that they would grow up a little. They were always bickering over the little things and it was annoying. Everyday something came up and the two of them battled each other with harsh words. She was always the one that ended their bickering, always.

Looking over the the employee Claire saw his uncertainty as he kept opening his mouth ready to say something but it just never came out.

"I'm so sorry," Claire apologized and the employee waved his hand at her like it was no deal. It kinda was. With a sigh Claire placed her hands on her hips as she faced the two of them.

"Hey! Stop bickering and help me pick out a sword." Riley broke the staring contest between Isabelle and looked at Claire, ready to explain herself like she was the victim here.

"Claire-" Without a chance the said sister held up her hand and beaconed them over. Groaning Riley came towards her with the sword in hand as Isabelle fallowed behind, smirking at the win. Claire ignored them and looked at the various swords.

There was samurai swords and Assassin's creed blades, cane's with hidden blades in them, Devil May Cry swords and the zombie tactical weapons. Laughing at seeing the black sheen of the zombie blades, Claire tapped on the glass where the coolest looking zombie knife was.

"Can I see that one?" Claire asked the employee. He took it out from the case and handed it to her.

"It's called the decapitator," The guy said. This comment made Isabelle laugh out loud. The guy flushed and continued "Yeah I know, the names corny but its a cool sword. If there ever was a zombie apocalypse I would totally use that, no doubt. Plus its a dual blade." Isabella was still chuckling as she spoke up.

"That's totally your blade Claire. You are the **Decapitator**. You would totally kick butt if there was a zombie apocalypse, I know that."

Claire smirked at her sisters comment. It was a cool blade, long and curved and it fit nicely in her hands. '_Maybe this is the blade I need?_' Thought Claire. Riley was already looking at the other swords as she picked up a dainty one and held it out towards Isabelle.

"This could be your sword Isabelle, it looks girly" Riley's voice although muffled as she still had the sarcasm laced in it. But Isabelle didn't notice as she made her way towards her new sword. It really was dainty but it suited her well and was small enough for her to hold. Claire smiled as Isabella pretended to attack Riley. Immediately they began to play fight. Which was a bad idea considering they were trying to kill each other.

Groaning at the two of them, Claire looked over at the employee who had a slight smile on his face.

"Can we hold onto these for a bit? Just to get the feeling of them?" Asked Claire. The guy looked at her and shrugged.

"Just don't leave the store and you should be good." He stated simply as he began to back away. "If you need anything, the names Erik." Smiling Claire thanked him and once he was out of ear shot she half yelled half whispered to her sisters as she held up her dual blades of death.

"Say hello to my little friends!"

Isabelle and Riley's faces lit up after that as the trio shouted out corny responses and waved their weapons around. They looked absolutely hilarious as they swung their weapons in slo mo at each other. The swords never even touched. It was quite sad but the three just laughed it off.

"We are the worst at this!" Claire stated as she watched her sisters battle it out as their swords moved back and forth from side to side like they were copying each other. After realizing this, Riley laughed and stopped as she watched Isabella try out a 'cool' move. Claire watched as the midget just turned around in a circle and jumped up while making swooshing sounds.

"That was- theres no way of describing how horrible that was." Claire tried saying in between her laughter. Isabella shot Claire a mock glare as she stuck out her tung. Claire just laughed even more.

"Hey Claire! I see Hobbit things." Riley announced as she suddenly appeared at the entrance to a hallway. Claire immediately shot up and ran over to her.

"Where?! Down there?" Riley didn't have to say anything as Claire was already sprinting down the hallway. Claire was a fanatic when it came to the Hobbit and knew everything about it. From the characters in The Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit to the countries and places in Arda. She didn't know when this obsession started or why she even liked the stories at all.

With a huge grin plastered on her face she made her way towards the Hobbit section. Trying not to be the huge geek in front of her sisters, she held back the glee that wanted to spew out of her when her sisters joined her. It was like the whole room was made specially for her. She felt giddy just looking at everything. The new movie posters were hanging up with Bilbo Baggins going out of the hobbit hole. '_So cool!_' Claire thought as her face naturally lit up. She told herself that she wasn't going to see any previews. They always gave too much away anyways, so she was patiently waiting until the movie came out. But that was months away and Claire didn't know if she could wait that long.

While Claire's sisters weren't big Hobbit fans, they still watched the Lord of the Rings with her. But that's all they knew about the world of Arda. '_If they even knew what that was_' Claire thought mischievously as she glanced at them. They were looking around the area in slight interest.

"The Hobbit… does it come after the Lord of the Rings?" asked Riley. Claire turned to her with a smile as her mind conjured up the best way to explain the Hobbit to her.

"Well.." drawled Claire as she rubbed the hilts of her swords, "The hobbit comes before the Lord of the Rings, and you know Bilbo? Frodo's Uncle? Well the hobbit is about him." Riley nodded thoughtfully as Isabella made eureka types noises as she pieced the information together for the first time.

"Oh cool, so will that hot guy be in the movies too?" Claire cocked her head to the side as she looked at the midget and Riley answered that it was Legolas the elf.

"Really? No, that's not him. It's he other guy, who has a relationship with the elf woman, oh whats his name…"

"Aragorn, thats your man," Claire smirked at her sisters reaction. "So those are your favorite characters, eh? What about Frodo? Sam? Pipin and Mary?" Claire asked them. They totally were the cutest little things she's ever seen and who would say they weren't cute?

Riley scrunched up her nose up at Claire's suggestions while she took a looked at a tee shirt.

"But the aren't hot. If I had the chance to be an elf I would totally be Legolas's girlfriend."

Isabelle commented about Riley's favorite character and they both started giving each other boyfriend attributes. '_So they go at it agin I see… boys, boys and boys_' Claire shook her head and honestly wondered how one could think about boys all the time. Well she couldn't be a hypocrite, she thought about boys, especially the one that sat in front of her in spanish. The only thing she was crazy about was her Fanfic world and the Hobbit. She wasn't overly fond of guys. In fact she had many guy friends and all they ever did was tell fart jokes and do just that. She was surrounded by obnoxious and immature boys and there's nothing too special about that. She thought she acted more of a guy than a girl at times. Maybe that was why her sisters felt the need to include her in girlish activities? '_Ah it didn't matter. I wasn't impressing anyone anytime soon_'

Claire's ears perked up at her sisters question. Looking at them through the glass cabinet, she narrowed her eyes at them, awaiting the question she knew so well now.

"What do you think your boyfriend would look like Claire?" Asked the two in unison. Claire just laughed and waved the question off.

"It doesn't matter, though it probably be Gandalf" She said seriously though every part of her wanted to laugh at her sisters shocked faces. She was so joking too but she wouldn't let them know that.

"You and Gandalf, I swear your love for him increases every time I mention his name. You are a crazy girl." Isabelle said. Claire shrugged and let her smirk come out.

"I mean if he was younger maybe i'd date him, who knows?" At that Riley was the one to roll her eyes as she caught onto her joke.

Clapping her sister on the back Isabelle chuckled happily and pulled Riley along with her down an isle. Despite her protests, Riley could never say no to the midget. Even though the two fought nonstop they were as close as ever.

Claire managed to hold both blades in one hand as she touched and picked up more of the Hobbit things. From across the way, Isabelle was the first to notice the key as it sat on a cushion of sorts. As she picked it up and held it in her hand she weighed it.

"This thing is heavy!" She exclaimed as she held it up for Riley to see. Taking it from her sisters grasp, she turned it in her hand, not really awed by the thing.

"Maybe its a paper weight? It seems heavy enough" Riley gave the key back to Isabelle as Claire came over to check it out. Seeing Claire's reaction they asked what was so special about the key. A dialog later and many excited breaths, Claire managed to tell them all about the purpose of the key.

"This is the key that will get them into Erebor, see?"

At this her two sisters oooed and aaaahed over it for the sake of being nice. Not that they really cared about the story. Now holding the item Claire realized how heavy it was.

"This is heavy my goodness!" She knew now they weren't kidding about its weight. it wasn't extremely heavy, but it was heavier than she thought a key could weigh.

"Yeah I was thinking it could be a paper weight?'

"Maybe.."

"It's pretty too."

The trio just looked at it like they were mesmerized. Claire couldn't place it but this key seemed oddly… oddly- weird. like it was magical. Scoffing at the thought Claire went to give it back to her sisters when Isabelle and Riley both grabbed it at the same time. Looking at each other for a split second they all froze as they felt a sudden jolt from the floor. Wide eyed, Isabelle looked at her two sisters in fear. Riley did the same as they both looked at Claire for an explanation.

She didn't know what was going on!? This situation was as bad as it was playing out to be. But something deep inside her made her realize this really wasn't good. '_Of course this isn't good! I can't move let alone speak_'

Looking down Claire went to take a step back but found she couldn't. Snapping her head back up she looked at her two sisters in panic. A cold wave of nausea crept up her spine and she wished she could say anything or make a funny comment but suddenly the room they were in fell away. And before she realized it, they were falling into a black abyss.


	2. Into The Creepy Forrest

Claire couldn't see her sisters but knew they were right there with her by their loud screams. She had lost her hold on the key and was flailing around as her instincts told her to lay flat. Holding her breath, she desperately hung onto her swords but with each passing second they were slipping from her grasp. '_No!_' before Claire could get a better grip, the swords flew from her hand and into the darkness. Those swords could kill them! If she could, she say '_Come back you turds!_'

Like a very hard slap to the back, Claire made contact with solid ground. For a second she thought her back had broken, but the pain there quickly subsided and in its place was a fiery hot burn that filled her lugs. With an oompf, all the air shot out of her lungs. Not even a second passed as two bodies landed on top of her and countless elbows stabbed into her stomach and chest.

The sound of a dying whale left Claire's lips as she lay there not really sure what happened in those last twenty seconds. What she did know, was that her sisters weighed a ton! Whew. The pain in her back felt better than this! Opening her eyes, all Claire could see was brown hair obscuring her vision and it somehow found its way in her mouth. It was like she was choking on a hair ball! Spitting the hair out, Claire desperately pawed it away from her face. '_What in the world just happened?_' her conscious screamed. Whatever she was going through, it was giving her the worst nausea ever. If she ever got up from this, she was going to the chiropractors.

Heart still beating fast from the fall, Claire gently pushed one of her sisters off of her as she inhaled air back into her aching lungs. Managing to sit up on her elbows, Claire realized it was Isabelle who had been on top of her. The midget didn't seem to have any visual damage. There weren't any swords sticking out of her so she was good so far. Sighing with relief she looked over at Riley and saw her dazed. Although she didn't seem to be in any pain, the glasses that sat on her face were cracked and bent at an odd angle. At least she was okay. Groaning Claire stiffly got up on her feet and looked down at her sisters. They were groggy too as they simultaneously got onto their feet. Though they couldn't have felt as bad as her, she had practically cushioned their fall. Shed be surprised if she didn't have any welts on her body.

Getting their first real look at their surroundings, they gasped in wonder and alarm.

"What in the world!?" Cried Riley as she whipped around looking everything.

They were in some kind of forest area with humongous trees that grew into odd shapes. Little light filtered through the canopy far above them, making it seem a lot later than it really was. The forest gave off a sorta weird vibe and they all could sense it. It made Claire shudder as she looked off into the distance. There the light seemed to grow denser and darker until you couldn't see anything. '_That's… odd._'

Suddenly a bird cawed somewhere above them and the loud noise made Isabelle jump a few feet into the air. Shrieking she ran behind Claire as if she were a shield. Riley backed up towards her sisters as well, listening to the sound echo. Claire almost had a heart attack from the sudden outburst.

"Jeeze, its just a bird Isabelle. Whew!" Claire breathlessly informed her sister as she rubbed her chest and back.

A small apology came from behind her and suddenly her sister's hands found their home on her arm. Looking back at Isabelle, Claire smiled and pulled her closer. Looking up Riley, the two locked eyes and all Claire could see was the fear in them, but it vanished and was replaced with anger. Taking her broken glasses Riley shoved them down into her jacket pocket.

All Claire wanted to do in this situation was curl up in a ball, count to three and see she was just imagining all this. She knew that was silly and she couldn't be a baby now, not when her sisters needed her. She couldn't cower in fear. Someone had to be the support right now and she would do whatever it took to become that. She would get her sisters back home. With all the chaos and emotions running through her brain, Claire managed to think about their situation while the other two started snapping away at each other.

"What the hell is this place?!" Riley's shrill voice echoed loudly through the forrest She looked towards Claire in hopes that she would know but Claire didn't now anything, she was as lost as they were. At Riley's outburst Isabelle's grip on Claire's arms tightened.

"You can't say hell!" Fought Isabelle.

"That doesn't matter, look where we are! We aren't even in the shop anymore! Were in a freak'n jungle! And my glasses are broken! I can't even see anything." Grumbling she grabbed her head and looked towards the sky.

"Actually, were in a forest" Claire stated. Riley whipped around towards Claire and held her arms out.

"Fine, we're in a forest, but how is that even possible?" Cried Riley as her eyes became shiny. She turned away from her sisters and held herself. Letting go of her arm, Isabelle rushed to Riley's side.

"Don't cry Riley its going to be okay" Isabelle was trying to calm her down and it seemed to be working for the most part.

Claire wasn't very good at comforting people in that way. So watching Isabelle work her magic, Claire was surprised to see how fast Riley calmed down. Shoving her hands into her jacket, Claire felt the smooth metal of the key.

"What?" Claire murmured as she took out the heavy object.

It somehow ended up in her hands despite the fall. She thought she lost it but apparently not. Looking at it, a sudden thought popped up in her head. '_This key was what brought us here and maybe… just maybe we are in Middle Earth. I mean it's a long shot but it's the only thing that's sorta reasonable.' _Then again Claire always wished Middle Earth was real, so she couldn't help but get excited despite all the warning bells that were going off inside her head. They were in a bad situation and she knew that. She couldn't help but have the notion that she may be correct. If they were where she thought they were, then they needed to find the nearest town, quick. She didn't know what dangers lurked in these woods. The problem was, she didn't know where they were, or what direction they should head. Maybe they would listen to her crazy idea, or slap her into the right frame of mind.

"The key!" Claire exclaimed holding it out for them to see. The two on the ground looked up at her with confused faces.

"Yes I see it" Riley looked at her, though Claire doubted she could anything a few feet away without her glasses but, non the less, she let out a breath and continued.

"What I mean is… maybe the key brought us to Middle Earth? I know it sounds absurd but just think about it. We found a key modeled after the same one Thorin has and it brought us-" Before Claire could finish Riley stood up and shook her head.

"No! Keys don't transport you to weird jungles in the middle of nowhere?! That's not even possible." She asserted with anger.

Claire frowned and held up her hands in defense. She didn't wan't Riley getting mad agin so she tried another approach.

"Hey don't get all mad at me, I was just trying to make sense of all this too. Besides, all the fan fictions I have read start off like this. The main character finds herself alone in some part of Middle Earth. There she joins up with the company and they go on that fated journey to Erebor." Riley looked shocked.

"How can you be comparing this to a fanfic!? That's crazy! Last I checked, we were in the desert! Now were here? Can your fan fictions explain why this is happening to us or- or are we dreaming all this up?" Riley had gotten closer to Claire as she started making wild gestures with her hands.

Claire listened to her and tried to remain calm as her sister was freaking out in front of her. Isabelle got up and stepped between the two of them before things got worse.

"Hey! Don't fight you guys!" she pleaded as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

Riley's eyes drifted down to the floor as she sighed and grabbed her sword off of the ground.

"I'm sorry" was Riley only reply.

Claire looked down at her oldest sister who's face was scrunched up in worry. She just wanted the whole Middle Earth thing out of her mind. It was crazy enough being thrown to some part of the world let alone a completely new one. Which she was sure of. She just needed to shut her mouth before she created more tension. Taking a calming breath as well, Claire spoke softly to them.

"Look, forget I said all that. Okay? I guess this situation is getting inside my head. We just need to calm down and head out of this forrest. That's our best bet on getting home. Once we find a town or something, we can figure out where we are and even use a phone." After she said that, Claire realized she still had her purse with her.

Duh! Why didn't she think about that sooner?

Taking her phone out, Claire dialed her mother's number but the call wouldn't go through. She had no bars what so ever. Her sisters groaned as they frustratingly tapped the numbers on thier screens. Looking at google maps, Claire just wanted to try seeing if it could pick up their location. Obviously it didn't but it was worth the try. With a sigh Claire shoved her phone back into her purse and morosely watched her sisters point their phones towards the sky as they moved about in various positions. Done, Isabelle held her phone tightly in her hands as she sulked back to Claire in silence. After watching Riley try for a signal for a little while, she finally gave up and about threw her phone on the ground. With a huff she put her hands on her hips and looked at her two sisters.

"Great, no signal, nothing. What will mom say when she sees were not back yet? Hmm? She's going to kill us!" retorted Riley who was still vexed.

Isabelle spoke up quickly.

"She's probably searching for us right now." Isabelle reassured.

Claire tried to comfort Riley but she just shooed her away. Even though Riley liked to seem tough, she really was a softie inside. So letting the comment die in the air, Claire backed away from her sister who still huffed about. Trying to bring the mood up, Claire shook her head as she chuckled.

"Are you kidding me! Mom would be so glad to have us back, she would never let us outside ever again." Claire's comment seemed to make her sisters chuckle.

She could see their mother hugging the lights out of each of them and demanding to know what happened. She could see it all play out inside her head. Mentally sighing she wondered how she managed to bring the mood up. If it was little comments like that then she could do this all day.

Getting a random burst of energy, Isabelle and Riley were eager to get to the nearest town soon. They didn't like the thought of being stuck in this forest any longer than needed and Claire agreed. This place was giving her the creeps, but before they could start, Claire needed her swords. If they were to possibly stay a night in the woods, they needed all the weapons they had. Even if it wasn't Middle Earth and all it was better to be on the safe side. Plus having weapons made everything easier. You could saw down things, get food, make weapons and everything else that was necessary for survival.

"Wait here, I-I think my swords dropped over there" Turning around Claire jogged towards the nearest bushes.

The swords had disappeared from her grasp before she fell and knew they couldn't be far. As she dug through the bushes she saw the familiar glint of her swords and there they were without a scratch on them. Grabbing them, Claire was relieved. Even though she didn't know how to sword fight she still felt safer- if that was possible. But her experiences with horror movies and the whole being alone in the dark kept her cautious. She knew the thought was crazy but somehow the forest didn't feel right, it was like something was off. Maybe it was the trees or the lack of light but she swore no forrest felt creepy. That was the weird part. It was like the forest itself was telling her to get away from its own creepiness. And because of that she needed all the weapons they had. '_But if we really were in Middle Earth, there are all sorts of dangers lurking in the dark_' She thought. '_Oh just stop thinking of Middle Earth!'_

Looking around one last time she fit her weapons between her belt and quickly backed away from the bushes as she waited for something inhuman to jump out at her. With that thought in mind she felt like eyes were watching her. Paranoid, Claire held up her swords and looked around for any signs of movement. She probably loooked insane.

"Come on Claire! This place is creeping me out!" Isabelle voice echoed towards her.

Looking back she didn't realize how far she was from them. Still having the creeps, she ran back to them.

Then the trio headed forewards in the direction they thought best. Or as the midget said, '_Towards the sun_'


	3. Sacrifice

As the sun dipped lower in the sky and their stomaches growled, the woods never seemed to end. Claire couldn't shake the weird notion that they weren't exactly close to home. I mean hello! They didn't even live near woods! They lived in the freak'n dessert. Any one of them knew this was beyond weird and absolutely strange but the trio never mentioned it once. Claire kept waiting to reappear back at the store and to have this all be a hallucination but as the day continued that thought went out the window. No matter what, her crazed mind went back to the whole Middle Earth thing and she just wanted to banish all thoughts related to the book out of her mind.

Actually slapping the thoughts from her head, Claire focus on where they were going. Licking her lips she watched her sister's shoulders slouch forwards as the day passed. Their swords thumping against the sides of their legs. It was like a constant rhythm that she absentmindedly stepped into. Step, step, step, step. On and on they went, not stopping for anything. Not that they could. They had no food and no water and Claire was getting thirsty. If she was tired then her sisters must have been miserable. The two stumbled on little rocks and blades of grass. Claire was trying hard not to laugh at their trips. Her sisters weren't exactly fit and it was probably the fist time in a while that they had walked this long and far. She knew she was evil for laughing at them, but come on, she couldn't be solemn all day.

Judging from the growls that erupted from Isabelle's body, she knew she was getting grumpy. Like many times before, the midget was always grumpy when she needed to eat. You definitely didn't want to be on her bad side, she was like a rabid dog that snipped at you whenever you got close. Claire wished she had granola bars for all of them to eat, then they'd all feel better.

Every so often there would be a caw of a bird or a snap of a twig and the midget would jump. Isabelle was already a timid person and with their current situation her reactions seemed a little over board. Claire could tell Isabelle wanted to hold onto the two of them, but she never moved from her spot in the middle. Looking up to the front of the line she saw Riley almost fall flat on her face before somehow catching herself. With a chuckle Claire tried to hide Riley glanced behind her and smirked. Seeing her sisters face without her glasses made Claire question Riley. '_How did she knew where she was going?_'.

She could have run right into a tree or trip over an upcoming slope or hole. _'This is going to be funny'_ She mused. Though Claire didn't mind. In fact, it made her chuckle once more. Claire somehow had faith that Riley would lead them to the right place. The only job Claire had right now was to keep caboose and watch out for any monsters lurking near. The thought of monsters made Claire smile. There were no monsters here, but there was defiantly wild animals about. She doubted they would see one anytime soon, but she was ready to fend it off if the chance came. 'Y_eah right, I would stick the animal with my flimsy swords. Like I knew how to fight.'_ Claire laughed at herself this time. If she could sword fight like the guys in the movies, then she wouldn't be worried at all. She was pretty sure that her fight or flight instincts would kick in before she even faced the animal. She wondered what she would do if that situation came up. Would she flee like a wimp or would she stay and protect her sisters? She was pretty sure that she wouldn't flee, although shed probably die in the first second of the fight.

Letting out a yawn, it was Isabelle who was the first to talk after awhile of pure silence. Moaning, the oldest of the three made it clear that she wanted to stop when she literally slumped to the ground. Almost stepping on her, Claire gently kicked her sisters foot.

"Come one Isabelle, I know your tired and hungry, but we need to move on just for a little while." Despite her efforts Isabella growled and shook her head while she moaned something incoherent. Riley then sat on the ground next to her and with a sour expression, she looked at Claire and sided with Isabelle.

"I think I speak for the two of us when I say, I'm tired, hungry, thirsty and want to rest. I think this spot right here," Riley patted the grassy ground as she looked at Claire. "is where we set up camp."

Claire opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She wanted to move on because the eerie feeling she had about this place was increasing by the second. She was sure now that these woods weren't all they seemed to be. The whole day she felt eyes on her and now as the light in the forrest was dimming, she knew they didn't have long until knight arrived. She was sure something bad was going to happen. She had to tell them about her thoughts, maybe they would listen and actually do as she says. Though they were already drifting off into sleep and both told her they weren't moving. She had to try, they never said no to her… well that wasn't true but her reasons were as good as theirs. Plus she was just as tired, hungry and thirsty as they were.

"Y-you guys, I don't think this forest is very safe. I feel as if we are being watched, and it unnerving me. We should just walk a little more and I promise you we can stop for the night." Claire tried to persuade them but Isabella was the one to bark back at her.

"I can't walk anymore Claire. Besides where we are is fine. I don't like the feel of this place too, but, if we stay close everything will be fine." Isabelle was now sprawled out on the floor with her hand draped over her eye. When neither of them moved, she seriously wondered if they were going to make her gather up all the fire wood. Riley actually shooed her away from camp, mumbling something about Claire having the most strength.

"Oh ha ha" I retorted but Riley didn't respond. At least Isabelle wasn't complaining about food because Claire had no clue when they were going to eat. The thought of killing an animal made her grimace. She doubted she had the guts to kill an animal. If there actually were animals around. Besides that one bird that seemed to be following her, she saw no squirrels or bunnies. She would be happier if there were squirrels around. If she had to kill a poor little bunny... she'd be traumatized.

Sighing Claire rubbed away the goosebumps and informed her sisters she was getting firewood. She wasn't sure they even heard her.

Muttering about all the animals and things that could possibly jump out and scare her, she roamed all over the place in search of firewood. She made sure she didn't go far as she picked up large rocks and the tiniest twigs she had ever seen. She didn't know if the sticks in her hands could even be classified as a twig. She wasn't very happy with her find. Finding sticks in a forest full of trees was a lot harder than she thought, but she would just have to make do with what she had. With an armload of rocks and twigs, Claire came back to 'camp' and dumped the items on the floor. With a loud thump she eagerly watched her sisters wake up in surprise but they didn't move an inch. They were out cold.

"Thanks for helping me" Claire grumbled as she placed the rocks along the perimeter of the fire. She really didn't want to be all grumpy. It was hard being cheerful when your stomach was trying to eat itself. Ugh, sleeping seemed so inviting but she couldn't, not yet.

Hopefully after playing survival games she would have learned something from them. So using her gamer skills she started stacking the twigs in a tent like formation and shoved some leaves inside. She sat there for a minute after a thought occurred to her. '_How was I going to start the fire?'_ Well.. Looking through her purse she had nothing on her. She didn't smoke she she wouldn't have needed a lighter and she knew her sisters didn't have one on them. Of all the things she could have prepared for, starting fires wasn't one of them.

"Curses galore, where's flint when when you need it?" Claire barked as she looked all around her. She noticed the light was be rely coming through the canopy above. If they didn't get a fire started then they were doomed. That creepy feeling of being watched came back to her. Frantically looking all around her, she glared in the woods hoping she looked confident. There was defiantly something in this forrest with them.

Turning back to her little fire, Claire decided to use two rocks from the perimeter. Striking two rocks together she waited for the sparks to shoot out but nothing happened.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" With speed she didn't stop as her hands went back and forth, going faster and faster as the rocks rubbed and scratched together. A couple of frustrating minutes passed before tiny sparks could actually be seen. With an excited breath Clare probably looked feral as she fought to keep the rocks sparking. Getting down into the fire Claire directed the sparks towards the dry leaves and watched as they slowly began to burn. Cheering at her success, Claire placed the rocks back in their spots and sat on the ground. With a sigh of relief, she watched as the twigs slowly started to catch aflame. It took a little longer for the fire to actually give off heat. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to keep warm.

Watching her sisters sleep in peace, Claire took out one of her swords and meddled with it. Sitting in silence she tried to keep herself awake. These woods were more dangerous now and she couldn't chance it. Maybe she was being paranoid about the whole being watched thing, but she could feel someone's beady eyes on her back. Even now, she could sense something was waiting for her to slip up and drift off to sleep. How she knew this was a question itself. She was trusting this instinct she had until they were out of this forrest. She wished they would have walked farther and like the whole instinct thing, she had the feeling that they would have been safer if they had walked a little farther.

Snapping out of her thinking trance, she looked around again, this time standing up and moving about. Shaking the numbness out of her legs, Claire's stomach cried out even louder than before. All she could really do was tough it out until morning. Besides the crackling on the twigs, her ears picked up the baited breath of some animal near by. Senses on full alert, Claire quickly pulled both her swords from her belt. Holding them out, her head frantically whipped around, listening for the origin of the sound. Then she realized it was coming from every direction.

Yelling at her sisters to wake up, she could hear them stir as the growls became louder as they drew nearer. Somewhere farther out in the trees she could see faint movement of an animal- no- **animals**_!_

Looking back at her sisters she yelled at them again to wake up and so they did, a bit startled given her strained and panicked voice. Claire wasn't a loud person in general so she could see why their faces were filled with worry. Looking back towards the woods, Claire barely had the chance to let out a scream as the biggest wolf pushed past the trees and was charging them!

Pushing her sisters out of the way, Claire meant to go with them but the thing rammed right into her and sent her poor body flying into the air. The impact wasn't bad, it was the landing that did the most damage. As Claire landed right on her tailbone, an explosion of pain traveled up her spine and into her lungs. Wheezing she slouched forewords, holding onto her abdomen as she tried to get the air back into her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, but did it always hurt this bad? Apparently so and if she remembered correctly, it had always been hard trying to breath again. '_How great_'

Her eyes found the blurry forms of her sisters just a few yards away screaming at her, but she couldn't understand them. Her ears only picked up gibberish as they began to come to her aid. Glad to find her sisters safe, Claire's eye were searching for something else. Where was the big ass wolf? Did it just disappear? Dropping down next to her Isabelle's face was right next to her as she yelled muffled words into her ear.

"Are you okay?! Are you okay!? Are you hurt? Nod to me, at least tell me your alright!" She was hyperventilating and panicking from the sudden turn of events. Her arms were shaking as she held Claire's shoulders trying to make eye contact. But Claire was looking for her sister, the one with the short hair and grumpy attitude. _'Wasn't she right there with Isabella a moment ago?! What could have happened in two seconds?'_

Freaking out herself Claire could only manage to get out Riley's name when Isabella screamed and pushed her down onto the ground. The sudden action made her heart beat a hundreds of times times faster than it was already going. '_What was happening? Why was Isabelle screaming?_' With her sister's full weight keeping her down, Claire saw the flash of metal whiz just over them. _'Was that a sword?'_

Suddenly hands were on her as they pulled her up. Looking behind her she saw Riley and a huge wave of relief washed over her. This situation that they were in had turned into the very definition of crazy. Everything WAS crazy! What was going on? Why did things want to kill them?

Heart still beating fast, Claire looked behind them and saw who exactly were chasing after them. The horse sized wolves had riders and those riders carried deadly looking weapons. From afar the riders seemed deformed and inhuman like, dressed in bones and whatnot that seemed to be armor. The a wave of nausea came over her as she just stared. It all clicked… she knew what they were. She remembered them, the Orcs! They were real and she was right all along. She fought the impulse to jump around and tell her sisters she was right. If the situation was better and their lives weren't on the line she would have done that. Overall she couldn't move as everything seemed to freeze up inside her. These animals weren't wolves at all but wargs and their riders were the infamous Orcs. _'What a wonderful welcome'_

Gasping Claire was paralyzed while her sisters grip on her arms grew tighter, pulling her back as far away from the orcs as possible. They were seeing the same thing she was and Claire knew they were scarred out of their wits too. Somehow they were moving and dragging me along with them. If they were hoping to get away from these things, it was impossible. Wargs were much faster than them.

And if their situation hadn't been bad before, it was now, because more wargs with their riders jumped out of the darkness and joined the rest of their comrades. The panic and fear Claire had simply dwindled into what now could only be called the shits. 'O_h no, no no no no!_' Claire's mind screamed. Trapped between her sisters, Claire felt as though the wargs and orcs were having a staring contest with them. Their beady were eyes boring into her.

In that moment she felt her flight and fight instincts. If she was a different person she would have fled the whole scene, but she couldn't. Not when her sisters were facing the same enemy. She would do anything to keep them safe and unharmed. So of course she had to stay and fight, even though she had no idea how to use her dual swords, she was praying to god that in some miracle, they were going to get out of this situation alive.

Claire knew they had no way out of this. If they tried escaping they would be dead in a matter of seconds. She hated to admit it but they were going to have to fight. Even if they had no skills what so ever. Claire tried tacking a step forwards but was immediately pulled back.

"Claire!" both her sisters hissed her name. With false courage in her voice she kept her gaze on the orcs.

"You know as well as me there is no way out of this. We run, we die, we fight… we- we may have a chance. A slim one, but its better than running. At least thats what I believe. " There was no reply but Claire could see their heads bob with a nod beside her. "So when I step forewords and do something really stupid, will you guys run?" Riley tensed up beside her.

"You think I'm letting you go against..five- seven of these things by yourself? You must not know me very well Claire, because i'm not leaving your side. Im taking these ass holes out with you guys" She spoke with a waver in her voice as well. Her hand squeezing my arm for reassurance. Nodding I smiled at her as Isabelle said the same. It was evident she was scarred, I mean who wasn't. We had literally fallen into this world hours ago and now we were facing our deaths. Our tragic and unexpected deaths. When she had said she wasn't afraid of death a while back, she was lying. Right now she wanted to live.

"Then when they come, just make sure your blades hit them and nothing else" Claire spoke under hear breath. Trembling, Claire took a step forewords as she let out a shaky breath. Staring down the Warg that stood in the front, its master took her step forewords as a sign to begin their battle. Charging towards her at a speed faster than she expected from the animal, its rider howled with joy. Without a seconds hesitation she pushed the fear out of her head and did the stupidest thing she said she would do.

She ran towards it.

It was a split second before she actually came face to face with the animal and its nasty rider. It was like a whole new instinct took over her as she held her blades out to her sides. They felt a lot heavier now that she needed to actually use them. She didn't know if she could swing as hard as she could. Doing it anyways Claire thrusted her swords at the warg who was ready to trample over her. With a rushed discussion, Claire quickly stepped to the left, letting the warg prune through her sword. As her right hand was slicing through fur and muscle the other went up to block the orc's swing as it came crashing down on her. In a flash the orcs attack had come and went.

Collecting herself, Claire readjusted her grip on her sword and turned back towards the warg. Stumbling on its front legs, the orc atop it immediately slashed the wargs sides, wanting it to move despite the damage she had done to it. Turning back to look at her, the orc growled and hissed what she could only guess were insults in Black speech.

Blood was spilling down from the wargs wound on its side, hitting the ground with big splatters. Grimacing, Claire couldn't believe she had survived the attack. Trying not to jinx herself, she waited to move as the animal lunged at her again. Fast to act Claire moved out of the way before the orc could take a swing at her. She didn't know where she got the courage but she ran after the animal and dug her swords into its back. Howling, the warg tried to shake her off. Wide eyed and breathing fast, she quickly pulled her weapons away from the animal before it kicked her away. Turning around at rapid speed the warg snapped at her as she warded it off with a wild slash of her swords.

Its rider seemed to get nowhere with his tactics so instead they circled around her.

Keeping her eye on them, her courage dwindled. '_God what am I doing? They are going to kill me!_' Before she could even finish her wimpy thoughts, the warg started its constant attack as it jumped back and forth, trying to get a bite out of her. Dodging and swinging this way and that, she didn't know how she still managed to keep the animal from getting a bite. She guessed she had survived this long due to the wounds she had inflicted. If they were even called wounds. The frick'n animal acted like it hadn't been stabbed in the first place!

With another lunge forewords, the warg's sharp claws looked like knives ready to impale her. She panicked and swung her blades at it for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had closed her eyes this time, completely certain that it was going to rip her organs out. Expecting to be impaled, it never happened.

With a sickening smell, she felt the warm liquid on her hands as a weight on her swords pushed her back. Slipping backwards Claire fell backwards onto her back as the wargs body fell motionless onto her torso as well. Its lifeless eyes peering into her own as its drool dripped onto her torso. And she thought she sisters were heavy, this animal was squeezing the feeling out of her whole lower body! _'I-I think I just killed it' _Shaking uncontrollably, Claire looked at the damage she had done. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. This animals gross body was on hers. She could feel heated liquid pool onto her jeans. '_Yuck_'

The orc atop the warg screeched and glared down at the trapped Claire with rage. Screaming more words in Black Speech, the thing lunged forewords and tried to drive its sword into her chest. With speedy reflexes Claire rolled to the right as far as she could in a matter of seconds before the sword pierced the ground just next to her. Now with her chance, she pulled her swords out of the creatures chest and sliced at the orcs arm just inches away. Cutting through with ease, the orc screamed in agony and fell forwards off of the dead animal, holding its bleeding stump of an arm.

Adrenaline pounding through her veins, she pushed the warg's body upwards as she pulled herself out from under it. Crawling away on all fours, her swords were slapping onto the ground as each hand moved forwards. Getting to her feet, she looked behind her just in time to dodge the orc's cruel blade. Using it's right arm, the mad orc tried to kill her with blind rage. Luckily she was fighting an easy opponent and with confidence she stabbed the creature as it was trying to swing its sword back at her. The orc screeched and slumped to the floor spitting out blood in the process.

Now that the threat was eliminated, Claire slumped onto her knees and stared at the dead being in front of her. Shocked with her own victory, Claire absentmindedly dropped her weapons onto the ground. Her heart was still thumping rapidly and it didn't seem like it was slowing down anytime soon. Placing her hands over her chest, she tried to calm down before she had a heart attack. She could have died just then. As that orcs blade came down, it was like her primal instincts had taken over and she killed them like it was nothing. Considering it was an Orc, she wasn't too devastated about it. At least part of her knew that it was okay for the most part. If that creature was going to kill her for no reason then it deserved to die.

Hearing her her sisters blood curdling scream, full panic surged through her. _'What happened to them?! Why are they screaming!'_ Turning around she looked to see Riley screaming for her help. While Claire was over here battling out one orc and its warg, over there her sisters were battling out at least six at a time.

Not even thinking about the possibility of getting killed, Claire ran towards the first warg that got in her way and slashed at it. She didn't care if she got slashed, her sisters needed her. She didn't know what she'd do if they got killed. Somehow she felt this was all her fault. If they got killed in stupid Middle Earth, she would never forgive herself. Seeing Riley struggle in her peripheral vision against the wargs, Claire's heart sank with distress. She hear the sounds of metal clashing as Riley somehow managed to push an orc away from her. Isabelle was screaming hysterically at Riley, telling her to swing this way and that.

The mounted orc in front of her used its axe to decapitate her and like deja vu she blocked its blade and slashed at it's side. Screaching in pain it attacked her again and this time she ducked his axe. Managing to get another swipe into the orc's back, it fell forewords onto its warg as it spluttered something. Quickly taking down the warg, she ran towards Isabelle and Riley as they were trapped between two orcs and their wargs. The fear in their faces evident as riley shrunk down against a tree, isabeele behind her and to the side, her dainty sword hopelessly held out in front of her. From where she was, her cheeks were stained with tears dripped off of her chin. It was like someone was squeezing her lungs and she couldn't breathe. In a few seconds they both were going to be dead. instead of fear, anger took over her whole body. she wouldn't let these creeps kill her sister's lives.

Without much thought she ran in-between the two mounted creatures and used her two swords to her advantage. They had no clue she was there until she literally cut their heads clean off. Isabelle jumped back as the heads rolled off their shoulders and looked up at her sister with shock. Before she could say anything, Claire was there protecting both of them. The wargs shook their masters dead bodies off of them and ran forewords, ready to tear their heads off. Isabelle tried pulling her away, but Claire wouldn't budge, she was angry and wouldn't give them a chance. They weren't going to hurt them.

Stabbing the first warg in the face Claire instantly killed it as it slumped lifelessly to the ground. The second one was there ready to take her out before she even had the chance to move. She heard Isabelle screaming as it's claws came in contact with her left shoulder and torso. Catching her in its grasp it pushed her down to the ground its needle teeth snapping just above her face. Yelling back at the thing Claire wrestle it as blood went everywhere. It was both hers and the wargs, as she kept pushing her blades into its side. The animal's nails were digging into her side. She had cut herself while chopping up veggies one time but nothing could ever come close to being impaled. Especially by long and thick claws which probably weren't clean.

It was all to fast as another blade cut the monster away from her. Isabelle was still screaming and helplessly cornered against the tree, Claire's body preventing her from going anywhere. Pain seeped through Claire's shoulder and side but she didn't register it. She was too busy killing the warg in front of her. Her adrenaline was the only thing keeping her alive thus far. As Riley delivered the last blow into the animals neck, she looked at Claire, panting and sweating, and pulled her into a crushing hug. Claire was thankful for the hug but it was the worst time to do so. Orcs were basically trying to cut them apart.

"Riley! Behind you!" Claire yelled at her sister as an orc had somehow appeared behind them with its sword held oboe its head. It surprised her as Isabelle was the one to take it down. The two hugging sisters just stared at her as she released all her pent up emotions and stabbed the thing to death.

"Nice!" Riley breathed.

There was no time to thank Isabella's, so Claire just pushed Riley behind her and told her to run. Following her, she sheathed her bloodied swords and pulled Isabelle with her. Being faster than her two sisters, Claire had pulled up to the front as Isabelle and Riley struggled to fallow. She guessed it must have been from all the P90X workouts she had been doing that summer.

Claire's iron grip kept the midget from falling every few seconds and falling behind. Usually Isabelle would be yelling at her and protesting at the speed they were going but it seemed her sister was just as grateful for having someone helping her. Claire thought Riley would be the one needing help. She was the one who was practically blind here. Then it dawned on her. '_How was she attacking the creatures if she couldn't see? She could have killed me!' _Looking behind her shoulder, Riley wasn't tripping in the darkness, it really was a miracle! Maybe she should be pulling Riley along as well.

Behind them was the thunderous pounding of the wargs and the high-pitched shouting of the orcs. It was like they were in a scene in a movie. They were running away from the danger, hoping to flee but you knew they couldn't get away. They were going to die. The three of them were characters in a horror movie and like all horror movies, they were going to somehow get caught and eventually die. The orcs were shouting commands to kill them and she could hear them getting closer by the second. When did she ever imagine Middle Earth being this horrible? It was a kids book! A kids book! When did orcs and wargs get so tough to kill?

In a few seconds they were going to get trapped or killed. There was no ounce of mercy in these orcs. If was right, they weren't going to die. She had read about orcs capturing people and putting them through their games. They had also done unthinkable things. She would rather die than go with them.

Claire looked for anything that could possibly aid them for thier survival but there was nothing. The trio was practically running in the dark as Claire prayed and prayed that they could hide from these things. It seemed god had her prayer and the three of them practically ran off the side of a cliff. Claire saw the edge first and stopped before she could fall but the almost blind sister didn't. Luckily Claire grabbed her before she fell down. Pulling her back and away from the edge they looked down at the ground far below. It was possible they could survive the fall if they jumped now.

This was Claire's chance to save her sisters. Looking back at the incoming wargs they weren't that far away, and in a minute they'd be here. Claire pulled out Thorin's key from her pocket and turned towards Isabelle, knowing she'd take great care of it. Grabbing her arm, Claire quickly pushed the key in her hands and pressed her fingers over it.

"Whatever you do, don't lose this okay? Run and get to safety. At least look for a wizard named Gandalf. Be safe and don't look back." Confused looks were written on their faces. Riley was about to protest but Claire didn't let her speak, "I love you guys and please don't kill me for this!" Panic was etched into her sisters faces. She hated herself for doing this, but it had to be done if they were to survive. She wouldn't live with herself it they died here. What would she say to her parents? At least they would be safe and alive... if she did this right. Even though every fiber in her being was telling her there was another way, she couldn't let this opportunity pass.

With a hard shove, she pushed Isabelle backwards and she fell screaming and yelling harsh words at her. Riley was shocked as she wordlessly watched Isabelle roll down the sloped hill. Turning back to Claire, Riley didn't have the chance to yell at her before two hands pushed her backwards and she fell down as well. She also screamed harsh words at her sister but they were immediately muffled as she began her decent.

Watching them make it to the ground in one peace, a weight lifted off her shoulders. '_They're safe'_ Turning around Claire watched the wargs come. Taking out her swords she prepared herself for the worst.

Undoubtedly this was her end.


	4. An Ugly Night

As Riley's body came to a complete stop, she shakily propped herself up on her knees. Everywhere she looked, trees were turning 'round and 'round. Gently, Isabelle's hands wrapped themselves under her armpits, helping Riley up onto her feet. Holding her head and willing for the spinning to stop, Riley was angry and hurt, mentally and physically.

First of all, Claire had pushed Isabelle off the cliff without warning or an explanation as to why. It had shocked her seeing Isabelle go down and even more so when she had been pushed back as well. Was Claire deranged!? All Riley really wanted to do was climb back up that cliff and demand to know the reasons behind her sisters actions. Then it hit her. They were being chased by those things when Claire had done that. Wasn't she coming down too!? Looking back up at the cliff she couldn't see anything besides the dark of the night. In fact she couldn't see the top of the cliff. Did Claire want to die? And for what reason exactly?

Her anger and anguish increased tenfold. Claire was going to die! '_That idiot. Did she think she needed to save us? Was she trying to prove that she was brave?'_ She was about to march up that hill and drag Claire back down with her, only Isabelle stopped her. Tears were falling down her face as she held the key out for Riley to see.

"Did you hear what Claire said?" her voice breaking with each word spoken, "She told us that we had to find a Gandalf guy. What could she possibly mean by that?" Isabelle was trying to control herself but after that last word, she broke down. '_Claire said that? When?_' Riley was still angry at her sister and the stupid creatures that wanted to kill them. She didn't know how they even came along in the first place.

When Claire's voice awoke her from her nap, she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. She didn't know what to do when those people with the horrid masks were trying to kill them. She was scarred out of her mind and even more so when Claire had been mowed down by that giant dog thing. After that, she just had room for one thought at a time. And before she knew it, she had killed the person atop the giant dog. She had no clue how she was able to see without her glasses. Everything was blurry and mixed together. She had to trust that the dark brownish moving blobs were the dog things. The worst part was when she had killed the so called man. When she had gotten close to them, they weren't wearing masks at all. Everything she had thought about still being on Earth completely went against what she was seeing. Creatures like them didn't exist on earth. Even though the truth was right there in front of her, she refused to believe it. This all was a dream, she convinced herself it had to be.

There was no evidence that could explain what was happening to them. Claire's theory, although completely farfetched, seemed-no, no it couldn't happen. Being in Middle Earth was the worst explanation for their situation. Indeed, the whole falling into a void thing was completely unexplainable but being in a whole new world was just crazy. No matter what Riley saw, she still believed they were in their own world.

Turning back to Isabelle, Riley fought to get back up that mountain.

"We have to go back for Claire, for all we know she could be injured or worse." Isabelle looked down at the key in her hand and squeezed it. It was almost like she was battling her own emotions as her whole body tensed up. Silent for a few seconds, tears were falling down her face again. Her bloodshot eyes were now filled with anger.

"Claire said we had to leave and not look back. As much as I want to get back up there, we can't. C- Claire is risking her life for us, so we can get to safety. You saw those things! They were going to kill us and right now Claire is buying us time. If we go back up there, her sacrifice would have been for nothing!"

Hearing her sister this tense and vocal made Riley step back. Isabelle's dirty face and messed up hair added to her wild look. Stepping closer to Riley, Isabelle continued, this time she spoke in a soft voice. "Besides, Claire can take care of herself. She's strong and I know she will find us." Riley knew Isabelle was trying to convince herself and Riley wanted to believe it to. Even if Claire was strong, the thought of her taking down five of those things all alone seemed impossible. Running a hand through her hair, Riley groaned as she blinked away the tears.

"I don't agree with you Isabelle, we should go up there and help her! She going to die! She'd not suppose to die. The three of us were suppose to see that stupid movie Sam told us about this weekend. Now you except me to leave her here?! What if she comes down that hill and we're gone?" Isabelle frowned at Riley's words. Shaking her head, Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest as her nostrils flared.

"Can't you see Riley! Claire wanted us to keep this key safe for a reason. You know the movie we watched with her? Didn't those creatures look familiar to you? I think Claire was right. We may be in that world she's always talking about," Isabelle was now animated as she gestured to everything around her. "And that Gandalf guy was in those movies too. It was Claire's decision to push us down here, and now its ours to listen to her. We have to do this. For her. Because if we don't, I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life."

Riley's heart was torn with mixed emotions. What Isabelle said did make sense now that she thought about it. Even if she couldn't see them that well, the riders atop them seemed familiar. They were definitely from the Lord of the rings. The language they spoke was from that movie and there was no mistaking it. Feeling stupid for not seeing this in the first place, Riley scoffed trying to cover her mistake up. She couldn't let Isabelle see she was wrong. She felt that if she was wrong about everything, then no one would trust her.

"I know, and thats why i'm getting mad. We don't know anything about this world. She does. And now she's not here. How will we ever find this Gandalf guy? We don't even know where we are."

Ignoring Riley, Isabelle wiped the tears from her face. Shoving the key back into her jacket pocket, she walked towards the dense forest. Riley hissed at her.

"Where are you going?!" Not looking back, Isabelle responded.

"Im going to find this Gandalf person. With or without you. Im not sitting here and doing nothing while Claire is up there giving us this valuable time to escape. And so that's what i'm doing. If were going to get Claire back then we need to be prepared. Next time we see her, and I know we will, then you can yell at her all you want."

Shocked Riley looked after her sister. When did Isabelle start acting like this? It made her feel like a coward knowing that it was Isabelle who was taking charge. She thought she would have been the stronger one. She guessed not.

Feeling insecure now, Riley ran after the oldest and stood next to her without a word. She was right. If they were going to save her sister, then they needed to be prepared. No matter how optimistic Riley tried to be, she kept thinking this was going to be the last she ever saw of her sister.

* * *

When Claire came to her senses she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was getting a blow to the head. Now she was waking up with the worst migraine ever. Her head defiantly hurt where that orc hit her. It was like someone was drilling a hole through the same spot. _'How perfect'_

Before she even opened her eyes, she heard a loud snapping sound fallowed by a high pitched scream. Jolting awake Claire thought it was one of her sisters. She was ready to run to them and kill the thing that was hurting them.

Fighting against and invisible force Claire looked down and realized her hands and feet were bound with rope. Her hands were pulled behind her as well as her feet, so now she was standing on her knees. Frantically Claire looked around her. She was in some opening of the forrest with a large campfire blazing a few feet away from her. Its heat managing to make its way over to her. Behind the blinding light of the fire were Orcs.

Her body froze as she saw four of them. Three were sitting and talking in her own language now, the sound of something being ripped apart and chewed on filled her ears. Shivering at the thought of what exactly filled their mouths disgusted her. The only one walking around was talking harshly back towards the three eating. He spoke about eating mangy human. At hearing that, Claire's eyes grew wide. Panicking, she was glad the fire was obscuring her view of them. It was like her lungs shrunk and she couldn't breath in enough air. '_They are eating someone! Oh god, oh god, why?'_

Claire felt as though she was going to break apart. She didn't think Orcs ate people but Tolkien never really went into full detail about them. She thought she could have been a little stronger in this situation but hearing the sounds of their feasting was making her sick. Hot tears managed to make their way down her face as she tried to think about something that would calm her down. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get their blood curdling scream out of her head. 'I_'m sorry, i'm so sorry_. _That must have been so horrible_' Claire wished that that person over there could have died in a better way. With that thought in mind, Claire wept silently.

The sanding orc started snarling at at the sitting orcs.

"Don't eat all of it!" he complained. "Save some for the rest of us will ya?" The one sitting down yelled back at him with food still in his mouth.

"If there ain't enough then just kill the human over there. After all, she's the one we want dead."

The standing orc grunted and marched over to the sitting orc. Whacking him on the back of the head, he growled at him.

"We don't eat that one. Yazneg wants her alive. Now I say, leave the rest for us to have a bite. I'm starving." The orc who got hit immediately stood up and hissed at the bigger orc.

"If your hungry, why don't you find your own human. There's more of them around here somewhere. Besides there ain't enough for all of us" he threatened.

The bigger orc got closer to him and growled. The two sitting down sounded like they were enjoying it. Then one of the orcs sitting threw a piece of meat towards the woods. Before the food hit the ground, it was snatched up by a warg and eaten in a second. Seeing the warg's eyes look about, Claire immediately hung her head and closed her eyes her blood pumping fast through her. _'Don't get cought, don't get __caught_'

The sudden action made her shoulder protest in pain. The numbing effect of sleep was wearing off. Now all the injuries she managed to obtain were stinging and pulsing as they had swelled up. Hissing, she looked over at her wounds to see them exposed to the air. However long she had been out for, infection was definitely catching on. Her skin had become aggravated and red, the wound itself was deep and both blood and puss seeped from it. Becoming nauseous Claire had to look away before she passed out again. She would tough it out, she knew she could.

Suddenly a fight broke out between the two orcs and Claire's attention was on them. They had both pulled out their weapons and were trying to attack each other. The two orcs that were siting were now up with their swords draw and stood away from them. The shorter of the two fighting orcs kicked the bigger one towards Claire.

Quickly closing her eyes, Claire stayed still. Hearing the clashing of swords and shouting all too close, Claire hoped that they didn't get close to her.

Suddenly a body smacked against the tree next to her and she couldn't help but look up. Seeing the smallest orc next to her she flinched away from it. In a split second it was up on its feet and attacking the other orc. What was even going on? Every time the orcs got near her, she tried to hide from them. But they were too emerged in their fighting to notice she was awake. Their battle went on and on for a little longer before a loud and screechy yell caused everybody to stop what they were doing.

Another orc came through the clearing, almost hunched over as he yelled at the two fighting orcs in Black speech. He kicked the orcs apart and they immediately stopped what they were doing. The new orc was fallowed in by three others, they too growled at the scene before them. It was like they were his body guards.

The one who looked like he was in control, hissed at all of them while he pushed the fighting orcs back into place. Looking around the camp he made eye contact with everyone as he spoke. Of what, Claire didn't know.

Finally his eyes landed on Claire. His voice came to a stop as he barred his teeth at her. Endless shivers crawled up her spine. she couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. All she had wanted was to go unseen but it seemed she couldn't really do that. She was practically out in the open and tied to a tree after all.

The thing came closer into the fire light she had to physically keep herself from gasping out in disgust. The orc's chest was exposed from its armor, showing mutilated skin that was twisted around and scarred. Keeping her gaze locked to the very top part of its body, she looked at a wrinkled and bat like face. The worst feature were its eyes. They were completely black making him seem devilish. All he needed was a speared tail and horns. Trying to make her imagine that, she couldn't. Right now she wasn't in the laughing mood and all. She was basically looking at the orc who controlled her life. If she made a wrong move, she was dead.

As he came close to her Claire tried not to show any emotions, fearful that it would cause the thing to kill her. Keeping still, the orc bent down to her level and walked slowly around her, saying things she couldn't understand. What ever he was saying, It seemed to make the orcs behind him laugh. Somehow she felt like this thing was scrutinizing her and oddly she felt vulnerable. His eyes flicked towards her shoulder and before she knew it, his hand came in contact with it as he squeezed.

Screaming out in pain, Claire tried to get away from his grasp but he squeezed tighter, not letting go of her. Doubled over Claire kept trying to break free, the pain from her wounds radiating through her neck, down her back and into her chest. He was saying things to her as tears spilled down her face. It hurt so much, but she couldn't do a thing about it. It was getting harder to breath from all the spasms that burst through her. Her shoulder was throbbing even harder now and she could feel warm blood drip down her arm.

"Stop! Please!" Screaming at the thing, Claire looked back up at him in pain. Letting go, the orc looked down at her, this time calculating something. Panting Claire moaned and slumped forwards, the muscles that had been sawed through her back were stretching as her arms kept her from falling. Any moment she felt like her sockets were going to rip out of their sockets. Hissing Claire refused to cry again. Not in front of them. Shaking, Claire looked back up at the orc, glaring daggers at him.

With a laugh, the orc took his bloody hand and brought it to his face. Claire was mortified as he licked her own blood. He immediately spit it out towards her face. Flinching Claire was fuming with rage as his spit made contact with her cheek. If she could she'd wring this guys neck if she could. Speaking hurriedly to the orc next to him, it left. Looking back to Claire, its face formed into a frown and he quickly snatched her hair.

Pulling her head backwards, Claire's nostrils flared as she forced her mouth shut. Her throat bent like that made it hard for her to swallow. With menacing words it spoke to her, in English. Very bad English but just good enough that she could understand him. Squinting, Claire instinctively pulled away from him as the thing bent forwards and whispered in her ear. Grimacing as his breath tickled her ear, she clenched her teeth, eager for the thing to get away from her.

"Lets see you survive this, little human. The master tells me that you are worth something to him. I wonder what you possess to capture his attention. Hmm?" his voice left Claire shivering afterwards. 'W_hat master? I didn't meet this… Master. What exactly is this orc playing at?_'

Trailing his finger down her jaw line he snatched it back towards him along with his grip on her hair. Claire was truly disgusted now. With an amused smiled he turned around and shouted orders back in Black speech. Falling forwards, the rope on her hands prevented her from falling flat on her face. Huffing as the muscles in her back strained again, Claire looked up at the fleeting form of the orc.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Claire had no clue Middle Earth was this…. dark. In the book, it never depicted orcs doing any of this. The book was a Children's story for goodness sake! She had read the story when she was a kid and remembered it being light with some action. If this was what Middle Earth was truly like, then she was in for some big surprises.

Left there for the rest of the night, Claire could feel the familiar feeling of eyes on her. Not looking up, at them, she was left to think about how she was getting out of this mess and above everything else, her sisters.

Hopefully they were safe and sound. Thankfully the orcs never followed them, and now the two of them were somewhere out in Middle Earth. She was worried about them. If they were to encounter any more orcs, would they survive? Pushing the thought out of her head. She couldn't bear it. '_No! they were capable of defending themselves, they would get to safety alright' _Claire's conscious fought back.

Plus, she had told them to Find Gandalf. It was what seemed the most reasonable thing to do. After all, Gandalf was a Guardian of Middle Earth, a wizard! The old man was bound to know how they could have possibly gotten here. If not then there was always Elrond and Galadriel there to help them. And who wouldn't help them? They were practically children in their eyes.

The only bad part about her sisters situations were that they had no clue where they could possibly be. Even if they made it to a town and figured out where they were, they had no clue where that would be in Middle Earth. She had to believe that they could do it, they had seen the Lord of the Rings with her. They know what Gandalf should look like. Claire couldn't imagine finding him would be any hard. He was an old looking guy adorn in a grey robes, a pointy grey hat and held a staff. Hopefully they knew what they were looking for.

Then it dawned on her. How was she going to find her sisters? If they found Gandalf where would they be? How could Claire be so stupid? She should have told them where to meet her. _'Ugh_'. The first thing to do was figure out where in time Claire was. If she was correct, then the key that brought them here was Thorin's. That would mean that they could possibly be in that same time line. Getting a burst of energy, Claire just wanted to bust out of the rope tying her here and bolt to Bree.

Thats it. When Claire was strong enough, she was going to free herself. She was going to show these Orcs not to mess with her. Looking back at at the orcs, she fought the glare of the head orc. Glaring back him Claire inwardly smiled. '_You just wait. Im going to make you wish you never touched me.'_ The thought of his finger on her skin made her shudder. Trying to focus on anything other that that orc was hard.

Finally looking above her at the night sky, she saw the many stars that filled it. What would have been a beautiful sight turned into an upsetting one. Closing her eyes Claire said a silent prayer, her voice barely a whisper.

"Please let me see my sisters again"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story :)**

**I wanted to let you know I am getting really excited about writing up new chapters now. The story is going to be picking up from here on out and I can't wait for you guys to read them. **

**Though what I really want to know is... How are you guys liking it so far? Is there anything you think I am missing? Whats your input? **

**P.S **

**I will try to post new chapters every three days. If I'm lucky then every two :D **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Familiar faces

The smell of something rotting woke Claire. Looking at her surroundings she groaned. Right… she was still locked up and that rotting stench was her.

Her arm was completely numb now and it wouldn't be long before it would become completely useless. The wound still hadn't been cleaned and now the skin around it was turning black. All the surrounding areas were too painful to move. With that said, she was forced to look down at the floor as her head was immobile. All her muscles had frozen and locked up from days of not moving. In fact she couldn't feel her limbs and she feared the circulation was being cut off from all the inflammation. It was those orcs! They were relentless and deemed it right to bring her pain every waking moment.

Chuckling despite her situation, Claire forced her eyes to look at the cell door only feet away. She was getting out of here somehow. Every waking moment she came up with plans, which was anything really. Every time she heard an orc walk past the door, she imagined herself disarming it and unchaining herself. But when the situation came up and an orc came in, she couldn't do it. She couldn't begin to move and it was suicide.

She knew she was here in this cell for a reason. Waiting for the so called **'Master**',she was eager to see who it would possibly be. It could be anyone, but considering she was with the orcs, it probably was the dark lord. Claire seriously wondered if that was true. '_What could I possibly have that he wants?'_

Snorting at the thought, Claire smiled. She was up for anything. Be it the dark lord, another orc or something else entirely, she didn't care. Well… that was a lie. She did care who the **'Master'** was and quite frankly she involuntary shook every time she heard an orc walk past the door. Luckily now if they decided to pay her a visit, she wouldn't feel a thing. They wouldn't get any pleasure from her pain anymore. She had already been beaten to a pulp and tortured countless times so she was used to it all. They couldn't do anymore harm to her that they hadn't done already. But they wanted her for a reason and she couldn't let herself forget that. Whoever came through that door next was going to interrogate her for the same reasons or maybe not. It could be the dark lord himself and she wouldn't tell him a thing.

In fact she wouldn't have anything to say to them anyways. If she spoke, all that would come out would raspy squealing sounds of a voice. She had tried to speak once before and the noise was like a dying cat. She didn't think she would ever speak again. Maybe it was better that way.

She knew they were coming to get her. All she had to do was wait and wait for the **'Master'**. As the hours passed, Claire helplessly remained in her chains, thinking of her sisters and how they must be. Whenever she thought of them she desperately wanted to get out of these restraints. Her sisters were what gave her hope. Somewhere out there, they had found Gandalf, she knew they would've found him by now. They were safe and she was going to meet up with them. She had promised.

* * *

Waking with a startled yelp- Claire's eye opened. Breathing heavily, she heard the snickers of orcs all around her. She tried to calm down before she lost her marbles completely. When had she fallen asleep? And how did she get here?

Taking deep breaths Claire glared glanced at all the orcs as they hissed and hollered at her. For whatever reason she had the hardest time concentrating. She couldn't look at anything too long before it turned fuzzy. Her good eyes were drooping to the point where she couldn't see out of them. Either it was from not sleeping in a while or the fact that she was seriously wounded. Both would do it.

At least she was outside for a change. Moonlight was Claire's friend tonight. All around her, its soft rays illuminated the cobblestones she stood on. Orcs and wargs sat in the dark as they waited anxiously for what only could be Yazneg himself. Where she stood in the middle of the stone courtyard, Claire could only see the broken pillars that surrounded her. Straining her eyes to see, she looked into the horizon to see the faint, dark blurs of trees. The distance was too far for her to escape unseen.

Taking her eyes off the horizon, Claire looked around trying to see if there was any escape routs. Nope. She didn't think tonight was her lucky night.

It seemed like this place use to be a fort or castle a loooong time ago. Now it was in ruins. Vines crawled over everything and split rocks in half. Their thorn's were bigger than her head! '_This definitely is Middle Earth. Whatever you encounter here is ten times larger than normal_' With this in mind Claire wondered what else could possible have grown. "_Elephants from Haradwaith, no doubt_" she mused.

Claire was in the middle of her thoughts when the familiar voice of Yazneg filled her ears. Hate immediately coarser through her body and her eyes lit up in rage. Trying to look everywhere for the orc, she didn't see him. Yazneg was the one in charge of all her suffering. She hated the thing with all her being. Her body wanted to recoil whenever the thing came near. She just couldn't get away from him.

She could hear his feet slap against the stones as he drew near to her. Appearing in front of her, his hunching form glanced up at her, his mouth twisting into a sneer. Taking her chains, he pulled her forewords as two orcs, who she didn't even know were beside her, kept her on her feet.

Talking in black speech he faced forewords, bowing down to something. '_What the heck? Was he talking to the rocks?' _Claire honestly couldn't see that well and from her perspective it looked like Yazneg was loony. So it seemed like she had finally figured him out. If the orc wasn't crazy before now he was insane! But that though went out the window when the shadow in front of him moved.

Staring at the hulking form of a giant, Claire forgot how to breath. She had no clue what to make of the form in front of her. For starters, the thing was at least seven feet tall. His whole body was a mass of muscle and with the moonlight shining on his pale skin, he looked like a ghost. What was more alarming was the thing that made up his left hand. It was like he had made his own makeshift hand out of a metal rod. The end of it stuck out of his elbow and came to a deadly point. Scars ran along his face and body and the only armor he had on consisted of a waist guard thing with cloth hanging down from it.

Claire had mistaken the orcs for being scary. They weren't even close. This thing was the very definition of sinister. He was intimidating and cruel looking. What was he exactly? It was like Claire forgot how to even think. Staring right into its piercing blue eyes, Claire didn't have the slightest clue what was going on.

Heart beating faster, Claire backed away from the brute. Chains clicking, the orcs holding her snickered as she backed away. Claire wanted to shrink away as the giant monster in front of her stared right into her soul. Stepping forwards, he moved silently despite his size. Yazneg dared to look up at the form as he kept saying thing in black speech.

Then Claire's mind registered everything. This was the **'Master'**. '_Oh shit_' Her hands started shaking visibly as she looked around at the other orcs. From what she could see, they all were ready to run from this big kahoona.

With a dark chuckle the giant thing came closer to her. The orcs holding Claire quickly backed away, as well as Yazneg. On her own now, Claire just stared ahead as the monster circled her. Talking in black speech, his deep voice vibrated through her. It was hard to stand up by herself and now she was swaying to the side. Narrowing his eyes, the giant thing barked at Yazneg, commanding him to do something.

Quickly taking her chains, the orc she had grown to hate so much spoke to her.

"My master wants you to speak. What is your name?" Clare hesitantly looked over at the giant orc.

He was watching her very closely, as if he was calculating her. Whatever she did from here on out would affect her well being. One mess up and she was dead. She guessed the giant knew when people were lying. Plus she was an open book right now.

"My name is Claire. May I ask who you are?" Being bold she looked over at the giant.

Yazneg seemed to have taken that as an insult and was ready to punish her when, the giant stopped him. Telling the giant what she probably said, the big kahoona smirked. Yazneg looked baffled. With a thunderous laugh the giant walked in front of her.

"**My name is Azog, human. Tell me, are you afraid?"**

After Yazneg's translation she about peed herself. This was Azog the Defiler. '_How did I even get here in the first place? What's happening?' _Heart thumping a million times faster, many questions popped up in her head.

_'__If Azog was still alive, then does that mean the Battle of Azanulbizar hasn't happened? Did we get sent here to like, change the fact that Thror was beheaded? Seriously? That would mean so many things. It explained why I think the key is so important. It was basically the only copy and since Thrain left…. Oh crap. If my sisters have the key, then- Holy shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

As Claire was having a crisis, she forgot that she needed to respond to the Pale Orc. Saving herself, Claire slowly spoke up in her scratchy voice.

"S-should I be afraid?" Claire hoped that she wasn't pushing her luck at trying to be cheeky.

Holding her breath Claire watched Azog for any reactions. Like a brick wall he showed nothing. As he spoke to her in an deeper and more menacing voice she could tell she had done the wrong thing.

**"****I was told that you posses something of value. Show me."**

Busted. Finding the words to respond was hard. She couldn't tell him. It went against all the fanfics she had read. Besides. If he was in league with the dark lord then she was in for some trouble. Azog would have her head by tonight.

"I don't know what you mean. I assure you. Whatever your looking for, I-I don't have it." Claire's heart was beating faster and faster. With trembling hands she clutched them tightly to her chest, the chains clinking in response to her movements.

Growling Azog came closer to her and now he was just inched away from her face. Claire flinched as his makeshift hand came in contact with her cheek. Looking back and forth from the metal to his eyes, Claire saw the hatred boiling in them. He spoke slowly and his voice was barely above a whisper. Yazneg looked to be getting happier by the second. Relaying Azogs words, Claire could already guess what he must have been saying.

**"****How open you lie. Filthy Human… Tell me before I rip out your throat!"**

"I'm telling the truth!" Raising her voice out of fear Claire immediately shut her mouth and gulped loudly.

Azog's calculating eyesbore into her own. Stepping away from her he took the chains from Yazneg and in one quick motion, pulled them. With strength Claire had never thought possible for a being, she was thrown forwards onto the stone. Hands making contact with the hard ground, Claire grabbed onto the sharp stones for support. Pushing herself up, Claire's shoulders shook with trying to support her own weight. Looking back up at Azog she watched as he yelled down at her. Demanding to know the same thing again. All around her, Claire heard the Orcs excited breaths as they watched the scene unfold.

Claire didn't respond. She couldn't. Getting mad again, Azog pulled on the chains again, this time pulling her up onto her feet. The shackles were cutting into her all over again and the wounds that had managed to partially heal just reopened again. Blood dripped from her fingers and she watched it hit the floor. Silent, Claire glared up at the menacing form of Azog.

"If I told you, it would defeat the whole purpose of keeping it a secret." Glaring at him she didn't know what she was doing.

She had an idea they may be referring to the key. though she wasn't sure and she definitely didn't want to be the first to spill the beans. This whole situation was escalating very quickly. She could barely stand and yet she was verbally attacking the big bad Pale orc.

He didn't like that one bit.

With a whack to the side of the head, Claire went flying onto the floor. Rolling to a stop. Claire had to blink several times before she could see properly. The taste of iron filled her mouth and without the feeling in her jaw, it hung open. Blood drooled from her mouth and onto the floor.

Shakily getting onto her forearms and knees, the orcs behind her stepped back as Azog came after her. Walking towards her, Claire looked up in fear at him. Wiping the blood away from her mouth she looked over to Yazneg who was sadistically smiling as he interpreted Azog's words.

"**Lie to me again and you will suffer."**

She wondered what he thought she had. '_What would Azog need? What could he possibly want from her? If he wanted to take out the line of Durin, what did he need that he already didn't have? Surely he wasn't referring to the key was he?'_ Claire thought on this. _'If Azog found out I didn't have anything, he would kill me! What could I possibly tell him?'_

Going out on a limb Claire just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. But first she needed act. It couldn't be that hard. She was practically fighting for her life right now.

Before Azog could come any closer, Claire held out her right hand to him, signaling him to wait. Letting out a choked breath Claire spat the blood from her mouth.

"Wait! Wait," Stopping Azog grinned as he stopped in his steps. "I-I will tell you." At this Azog was interested.

Gulping, Claire tried to speak as clearly as she could despite the slur in her words.

"I possess a powerful weapon. It was given to me by the… Valar, to protect and lock away, so no one could wield it. If used correctly, the most powerful army could be destroyed in-in seconds! Please don't kill me, you need me! I'm the only person you have that can work it." Claire desperately tried to seem convincing. Thankfully she was actually scarred because the tremble in her voice made up for her lie.

Azog's hulking body took a step forewords as he thought her words over. Narrow eyes, he barked an order as he threw Claire's chains to the ground. Before she could move, Orcs were there picking her up and holding her in place. Yazneg huddled over to Claire and glared at her, relaying Azogs words.

"**Show me"**

Nodding, Claire was freaking out. She didn't know what the weapon should be?! She was making it up on the spot. '_Now what? What did I have that could be of use? They still had my things…Wait. I know, my phone! How genius!'_

"My things. It was with my possessions." Being held to the spot, Claire watched as orcs left to retrieve it. Not too much time passed when they came back with her purse. Seeing it, Claire was so relieved she could cry. All her things were intact.

Throwing the purse to the ground in front of Claire, She watched as an Orc shifted through it. When he pulled out her phone, Claire immediately yelled at him.

"Be careful! Make one wrong move and we all die." The orc holding it, looked at her phone with uneasyness. Not knowing what to do, he looked between her and Azog. Taking it from the orc, Azog pushed the creature away as he held it in his massive hands. Looking it over, Claire could see the interest in his face. Gulping, Claire waited anxiously for his next move. Uncertain of her fate.

Looking back at her, Azog snarled and with a command Claire was taken away. She didn't know what he was going to do with her phone now. Claire hoped this plan worked. As far as she knew, Azog would indeed tamper with her phone. Hopefully he wouldn't know that it was in fact, useless. If he was in league with the dark lord, she was in for some crazy crap to happen. Praying silently, Claire wished that she had done good. At least, she had bought herself some time.

* * *

After a week of traveling through the woods and managing to survive off of the occasional squirrel and fruit, Isabelle and Riley had finally made it to civilization. How? They just found the dirt road an followed it.

Somehow, through the course of a couple of days, they both had gotten horrible colds which turned into fevers. If it was a normal cold, the two would have been sick for a week at least, but that was the weird part. The cold only lasted two days and there was no mucus or snot what so ever. In fact, they both mentally felt okay, but physically, they couldn't even walk by themselves. It was like the life had been drained out of them. But when they woke up the next day it was like they never had fevers! They knew it was super weird but they were just glad that they were healthy. After all, who knew what diseases inhabited this place?

When they had come across the town of Bree, they were relieved. Hobbling past the gates and into town, they immediately fought the attention of passers by. Growing self conscious, Isabelle knew they looked like savages at best. Blood had made its way on her skin and no doubt crusted into her hair. Hiding herself behind Riley, she looked down at the ground. She didn't know that her outfit was showing off too much skin. Though as a woman commented on them they had to find new outfits quick. Being called 'shameless' and 'tramps' wasn't very nice. So after Riley explained to Isabelle what those words meant, the midget insisted that they change into much more appropriate clothes.

As the two tried to now hide from the occasional passer by, Isabelle was both fascinated and confused when she saw the small people walk. At first, she was entranced by their pointy ears but as she continued to examine them, she became puzzled with their huge and harry feet. They defiantly weren't human and that made her feel… odd. Maybe it was because the little people were proof that she wasn't on Earth anymore. Whatever the case, Isabelle knew they weren't that unfamiliar. If she was correct, they had been in the movie she saw with Claire. She thought they were Elves but she wasn't sure.

At thinking of her sister, Isabelle grew glum. Those creatures, whatever they were had been the scariest things she had seen. They haunted her dreams and every night she saw them kill Claire. Over and over again she was forced to look at her sister's dead body as it fell to the bottom of the cliff. Her eyes expressing that last emotion, fear. And every time, Isabelle would cradle her in her arms, not knowing what to do. Without her sister she was lost. How could she ever live knowing her sister had died at the hand of those creatures? She didn't know and as she cried, Isabelle would always wake up, her tears flowing down her face and her heart aching with dread.

But something deep inside her told Isabelle that it wasn't true. Claire was alive, because she could survive anything. She was like a warrior that was always there to protect them and guide them. In a way she was their conscience when they had none. For that, Isabelle knew that Claire was coming back, she had promised.

When Isabelle came across the Prancing pony, she almost shrieked with excitement. Pulling Riley back in front of the building, Isabelle explained to her sister that she had seen this place before.

"Riley, the movie! This place was where the hot guy was!" Exclaiming with excitement, Riley had to shush her sister down before they fought anymore attention.

"Is that so? Oh, it's an inn. Maybe we can find someone to help us." with that thought, Isabelle was pulled inside.

The place wasn't busy at all with just a few people sitting around and enjoying drinks. It was no surprise they were males but they all gave the two girls side-long looks. The bartender who seemed to be the owner gave them a glance as they walked in. Without a word they walked up to him. Isabelle grew shy and so she jabbed Riley in the ribs as to make her talk.

Stopping his work the bartender turned to them and gave them a hard glare.

"What do you want?" he threatened. With a small smile, Riley cleared her throat.

"Sir, me and my sister have been on the road for days and we were hoping if you could help us." With a heavy sign the man crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what help could I give you?" his right eyebrow raised. Riley looked backwards at Isabelle. With a grimace, Isabelle stepped forwards.

"Well, thats the thing, we were wondering if you would give us new clothes and some food. Then we would merrily be on our way." Isabelle's innocent attitude made the man grumble. Shifting on his feet he shook his head.

"Now why would I do that? Do I look like I would give anything away for free? If you had money, than that would be a different story. Now leave before I kick you out." he said in a gruff voice. Shooing them away, Riley looked irritated.

"Excuse me! But we were attacked by these… orcs! I would gladly pay you the money but they took it as well as everything I own. If you could just help us out here, then we would be more than grateful."

Fortunately Riley didn't know when to take no as an answer.

"I've heard worse, not get out of my sight!" The man somehow appeared behind them in a matter of second and grabbed them.

Roughly pulling them by the arm, Riley was a little more than upset as she kept yelling at the guy and telling him what a horrible mistake he had made. On the other hand Isabelle was glaring daggers at her sister. With a surprisingly powerful shove, the two girls were thrown out onto the dirt street.

"I don't ever want to see your faces inside my inn ever again!" with that, the man slammed the door shut.

Turning to face Riley, Isabelle fumed. Her brown hair like a rat's nest, tangled and whipping around in the breeze. With a death grip, Isabelle seized her sisters shirt and pulled her close. Their noses were inches away when Isabelle released her anger out on Riley.

"That was our only chance Riley and you messed it up! Why can't you ever be calm? You always get worked up about the silliest things and now look where it got us! Where are we going to stay tonight? Huh?!"

Glaring back, Riley pulled away from Isabelle's iron grip and stood up. Dusting the dirt off of her, Riley tried to justify herself.

"You saw the man! He wasn't going to let us in anyway. At least I said something instead of being all insecure. This is your fault too! You could have said something, but as always you stayed silent. If you want to yell at me, don't because this is your fault too!"

Isabelle smashed her fingers over her eyelids. Wiping them, she angrily got off of the ground and started to cry. With a exasperated groan Riley went to pull out her hair. When Isabelle's voice cut out from behind her hands it was thick and shaky with a throat full of emotion.

"I just wanted to get a good nights rest so we could find this Gandalf guy. How can we ever do that if no one will listen to us? Now that you messed this up, what are we gonna do? Were going to live out on the streets Riley"

Unexpectedly, Riley's arms wrapped around Isabelle's shoulders. Angry, Isabelle wanted to push her sister away. She wasn't in any mood to forgive her, not when she had just yelled at her. Angry. Isabelle had no choice but to listen to Riley's words.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said. I guess I'm frustrated and mad and sad. I know I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just upset that I messed it up, like you said. Though we need to keep faith. This Gandalf couldn't be far. All we need to do is ask around. Finding a wizard in grey robes and a pointy hat can't be that hard, right? If we find him, then we're one step closer to getting Claire back." Pushing Isabelle out of her hug, Riley still gripped her by the shoulders, looking at Isabelle with an encouraging smile.

With a frown, Isabelle slowly nodded. As Riley let go of her, the two of them couldn't help but notice a presence next to them. Turning to look at the person, Isabelle's eyes had to travel up and up to the person's face. With a gasp, Isabelle stared, mouth agape at the tall man adorn in grey robes. She couldn't see Riley's expression but she assumed it was the same as her own.

As the man leaned on his staff, he gave a curious look down at the two of them.

"If I may, I believe I heard you shout my name."

* * *

**Another chapter done, whoop!**

**They find Gandalf at last. Now things are getting started. Yay. I thought it would take a few more chapters to get to this part, but I was like- 'Na'**

**So now I will start the next chapter!**

** - .7965692 : I do actually know some stories that use technology, they were a good read too. I wanted to make the whole capture part different than other stories. I thought it would bring a little spice. Thanks for your input :)**

**- Anonymous : Thank you. I will try to post new chapters as fast as I can. They key is a mysterious thing. There are many reasons for the key to transport them to Middle Earth. (Muahahahah) You're just going to have to wait and find out.**


	6. Freedom

Claire couldn't believe she had just been face to face with Azog. Of all people she could have met in Middle Earth, she encountered the big bad Orc. Although still had been beaten to a pulp, she could say she had survived his wrath and managed to keep her life. Not many people could say the same and Claire knew she must have had luck on her side or something.

As she waited in the dark of her cell, she knew that Azog was going to figure out her hoax. He wasn't stupid. Then again he questioned her all about something she had, but by the looks of it, he didn't know what it was that she possessed. '_What did he say? Something like "I was told that you posses something of value." Is he getting info from someone?! Was the dark lord creeping on me'_ She got the feeling that there was only one way for someone to have known they were here and that was people with power. Who else could possibly aid Azog?

Her mind constantly played over the scene where she told him all about the weapon. _'Really? The Valar gave it to me? I could have said something so much better but that came out of my mouth?' _Groaning, Claire pulled on her chains, yearning to get out of them before the orcs came back. There were two things that could possibly happen at that point.

A) They needed her and her knowledge on how to use the phone

B) Azog found out she was lying, crushed her phone into itty bitty peaces and slit her throat

Either way, Claire was set on escaping this dank cell, getting payback and taking a well needed bath. The thought of getting the layers of grime off of her skin was overwhelming. She forgot what it felt like to be clean and that alone was another reason to get away from here. It seemed hygiene wasn't that big an issue for some creatures.

With back muscles screaming in protest, Claire pulled her arms farther and farther forwards as the chains dug into her bleeding wrists. Her hands could almost touch but she didn't think she could push her muscles anymore. Feeling the sweat run down from her hair, it got in her eyes and left them burning. Blinking nonstop she couldn't wipe it away along with the annoying hair plastered to her forehead. She was too focused on escaping to wipe it away. She could practically feel the chains begin to give way.

The veins in her neck bulged and her skin was red with all the exertion she was putting herself through. No matter how painful it was, she knew she was almost there, she just had to break the chains. The chains that looked rusty and breakable but never actually seeming to break. They should have snapped apart and yet here she was, pushing herself overboard for some stupid links to break apart.

With a final pull, her back protested with the snaps and cracks as each disk snapped. Suppressing the urge to yell, a strained groan passed through her lips. Forcefully plowing air from her nose, Claire couldn't stop shaking. She wasn't scarred, she was just in immense pain. Her hands had snapped back to their positions above her head and the blood from her wrists seeped down her arms. Clenching her hands, Claire stomped her feet onto the ground. Getting a better stance she got up onto her tippy toes and tried to relieve the stress on her shoulder blades. With a little slack on her wrist, she rolled them.

Claire was beyond tired, but her fever had gone down somewhat miraculously during the past few hours. It seemed like it had finally went away and all the nauseousness that filled her body had left. Somehow she had gotten the feeling back into her limbs so now all she could feel was the bruises and scratches she had obtained during the last few weeks. She couldn't say if she was imagining it but she swore she could feel the inflammation die down in her wounds. Maybe being thrown around was good for her. After all, she could move around now. It hurt like heck but that counted for something.

Looking over her shoulder, she could see where the chains attached to the wall. The hook like thing seemed to have moved a centimeter out of the stone but that could have easily been like that before. This was her fifth attempt and nothing seemed to be working. Letting out a shout of rage, Claire yelled at the door in front of her.

"You can't keep me chained to this wall! I'm no animal!" Her voice echoed inside the cell and rattling the stone around her.

She didn't know if they heard her, she didn't care. She just wanted to release all the anger pent up inside her. Banging her arms against the stone, Claire winced. Her wrists were so sore and the skin never ceased to stop stinging. "_What could I do? What can help me get out of here?'_

Looking around in the dark Claire relied on the little moonlight that shone through the slats in the stone above her. Hearing the howls of the wargs filter through from the outside, Claire grew silent. Tilting her left ear towards the ceiling, she could hear the faint sound of thumping as it got softer and softer until there was just silence.

"They're leaving," Under her breath Claire excitedly realized this. "Are they now checking up on my fib? Maybe I have more time."

Getting a surge of determination Claire squinted her eyes towards the floor of the cell. Hopefully there was something she could use to help her. Nope. Nothing. Cursing, Claire's eyes narrowed. She wondered if the movies were accurate when they showed people getting out of their chains with using some piece of debris laying around. But movies always showed the impossible. Getting an idea, Claire hoped it would work. _'May game logic prevail!_'

Placing her foot onto the wall right behind her, she pushed forewords until her chains kept her in place. Using her other foot she now was technically standing sideways on the wall with her head parallel to the ground. Wincing, Claire's hands now were down at her waist. Moving her feet up the wall some more, she finally leveled herself.

"Whew, didn't think that would work." Already out of breath Claire grimaced.

Hair in her way, Claire looked over at the hooks in the walls. Now that she wasn't pulling the hooks downwards, she felt as it they could come out.

Trusting that her core was strong enough to keep her there, Claire pulled her right arm forwards. No wounds on that side of her body, Claire could confidently use all the brute strength she had. Tugging and tugging, Claire felt the hook in the wall finally give way as her arm came farther forewords with each tug. Suddenly her arm shot forewords and the chains fallowed. Since she had nothing to keep her tight against the wall, the bottom half of her body crashed into the floor.

Stunned, Claire looked at her free hand. With a cheer Claire realized that she wasn't entirely alone as footsteps stomped outside the door. Covering her mouth she waited for the footsteps to leave—Hopefully. After a minute they indeed went away. Letting out a breath of relief Claire put all of her attention into her other arm. Turning around, Claire grimaced. The spot on the wall where she rested for days was covered in dark dirt and her blood. Cringing, she took her right hand and grabbed the chain. Pulling it, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. With a growl, Claire tugged and tugged onto it. With a snap the chain finally broke off of the hook. Stumbling backwards, the links fell to the ground with a clatter.

"How did I even do this?" Excited Claire looked down to her hands. She was free, thanks to the help of rust and her smart brain.

It seemed like she would have to get the cuffs off some other way. Holding the chains in her arms, Claire shakily walked over to the door.

With every fiber of her being wanting to just run, Claire kept calm. After all, there could be orcs posted outside or the door could be locked. Or maybe not. Pulling the great wooden door, it opened without any protest. '_This seems too easy_'

With a deep breath, Claire opened the door just wide enough to squeeze through. Poking out her head, Claire didn't see any orcs around and so, quietly as she could, she sprinted forewords, her ankles cracking with each step. Hoping that no one else could hear her, Claire ran along the corridor and ducked every time she came across a hole in the wall. She didn't know who would see her or from where. The orcs could be posted anywhere. As Claire went to round a corner, she heard the sound of multiple bare feet hitting the stones in front of her.

Not knowing what to do, Claire looked around the hallway. There was a broken door that she had passed. Maybe that could aid her. Quickly turning around, Claire made a mad dash towards the door. Jumping through the hole in the ancient wood, Claire's body fell into more cages, except this time they were filled with dead bodies. Claire didn't have time to react and so she blindly felt her way through the room. The sound of metal scratching against the stone did not feel good in Claire's ears nor on her shins. Silently cursing out the cage, she wondered if the orcs heard her. '_Probably, but there's only one way to find out_' Jumping over the stone piles, she made her way behind the crate just in time.

With her gaze locked onto the dark area in front of her, Claire didn't dare look back. Hearing the orcs pass, she tried to slow her breathing. Waiting them out for what seemed like an eternity, she finally got up. Crouching low, she made her way out of the room and resuming her mission, she turned the corner and came to a treacherous looking stair case. She couldn't be sure the steps were usable but fortunately this was the way the orcs had come from. '_It couldn't be that hard_'

Taking extra precautions and with a few slips Claire had made it down safely. Ha! She knew her way around… sort of. From where she stood she could see the entrance to the courtyard feet away. From the looks of it there was no one around.

_'Escaping can't be this easy. There's no way.'_ Keeping that in mind, she heard the bellows of orcs in the distance. Watching creatures spring into action before her eyes, Claire ducked behind a pillar moments before a warg and its rider passed at full speed. Watching them go up the stairs Claire peeked around the pillar. Thankfully the night made it easy to escape. Looking back and forth between the stairs and the open space before her, Claire made a mad dash for it.

How she got this far without any problems was a mystery. She thought it would be painful to run, but her wounds were actually bearable. Hearing the shouting and howling, she ran/hobbled towards the end of the hall where the stone wall crumbled away. There looked to be no way out of here unless she climbed down. That didn't seem very smart. She would probably break something. Backing away, Claire turned around to see a couple of orcs running down the stairs. They were far away but if they saw her she had no weapons to defend herself.

Dropping down onto her stomach, Claire watched as they started to walk forewords. '_Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me!_' The two rushed forewords, their heads whipping around in search for her. _'Oh god they are going to find me' _Deathly still, Claire was not sure how she couldn't be seen, she was literally a foot away from them as they checked the surrounding area. _'I guess they don't expect me to be laying on the floor. Or they are really stupid'_ This made her think of the many games of hide and go seek she played. This situation was the same in a way, but deadlier. One wrong decision and she was dead.

As they turned around Claire couldn't help but feel it was the perfect opportunity to take them down. As silent as she could, Claire ran up behind the one and jumped onto his back. With a startled cry, she wrapped her arms around its neck and squeezed. She didn't know what she was doing. She just wanted to get away with little to no trouble. Nothing ever went as planned.

With a sword in its hands, the orc she was on desperately tried to attack her. Letting go with her bad arm, she seized his arm as the sword almost came in contact with her head. In one fluid motion she pulled his arm back quickly, it crunched in protest. Arm now bent at an odd angle, the orc yelled in pain and stumbled backwards, dropping his sword. Trying to get her off of him, Claire used her chains and quickly wrapped them around his throat. Choking, his friend, now was ready to attack her but he looked like he didn't know how with her behind him.

To Claire it seemed like her actions were slow, but apparently that wasn't true. Not knowing where all the extra energy was coming from, Claire was grateful she actually had some. As the orcs body slumped to the ground, she quickly grabbed the orcs sword and hurled it at the other one. With a gurgle, the orc clutched the sword from its chest. There blood seeped from his fingers as he fell backwards.

Panting, Claire wiped the sweat from her brow. Looking at the two orcs she was unsure of what exactly happened there. Surprised, she looked around. '_Did anybody else just see what I did? God it was like I was in the matrix or something!' _It was kind of scarring her that she had these abilities. She guessed that playing video games was teaching her a lot about surviving.

"What the he-" Before Claire could finish, her attention snapped to a warg and its rider as the descended the stairs.

Seeing her, the warg blew a horn. Suddenly howls erupted from all around her as wargs and orcs were responding to the call. Speechless, Claire quickly took the other orcs sword and held them up in defense. Her chains clinking on the floor.

'_Run!_'

Doing just that, Claire turned around and ran right for the opening in the wall. Jumping out she didn't have time to worry about the consequences. She was being hunted down for goodness sake!

Falling onto the ground, she didn't stop there. Rolling forewords, she tumbled down the hill and landed harshly with her chains falling against her back. With a choked moan Claire dizzily got up and stumbled onto her feet. She guessed that was payback for pushing her sisters down that cliff.

Looking back up at the fort, she could see a dozen wargs running down after her. Running as fast as she could, she slung the chains over her shoulders and headed for the forest. She never thought she could run this fast and as she pumped her legs to go even faster, Claire sucked in even breaths. Taking long strides she struggled to keep up the endurance. Squeezing her eyes close for a few seconds. Whenever she ran she had music. That's what kept her mind off the run, but now it was up to her to keep herself going. That was the hardest part.

Claire took a chance to look back and regretted it. A warg was right on her tail and there was no time to prepare. Riding next to her, she looked at the orc who's arm was ready to grab her. With no actual thought to it, Claire threw her sword in its direction and BAM! It went down and fell in front of the warg, causing the animal to take a tumble. No time to cheer, she sucked in short breaths. She was almost near the woods, just a little more to go.

Whenever she would play man hunt back home in the dark, she felt that she was always faster at night. Claire didn't know why it felt like that, but running in the night and seeing your destination made it seem like she was going speeds faster than she could normally go.

Whizzing by the trees, Claire effortlessly jumped over roots and rocks, pushing past the thick tall grass. The moon really was her friend that as it gave her all the light she needed to see and stay hidden. Looking behind, her, Claire could see the faint forms of the wargs as they were losing her in the tall grass.

Pushing past the fire that burned in her aching lungs and the jolt of pain that flashed from her wounds every time she took a step, Claire wasn't going to stop. Letting out a triumphant laugh, she gripped the orc sword in her hand tighter.

She would run all night if she had to. No matter what, she was never going to get captured again. Wiping away the sudden tears, Claire chocked on a sob. She couldn't believe she made it. She couldn't believe it at all. For a while there she had lost a part of her that use to be so sweet. She had grown depressed and mad. She thought she was turning into a monster. She even started acting like one. She didn't think she could ever make it out alive and yet she proved herself wrong.

Claire was going to get her old self back.

* * *

Hours passed until Claire couldn't run anymore. Her throat had dried up and the need of water became her first priority. Desperately searching for streams, she never found one and wondered if she ever would. Panting and desperately trying to keep her throat wet, Claire had to fan herself.

She hadn't stopped once and now her legs felt like jelly. She didn't know how she could still walk but judging on how fast she was able to run, she could have been miles and miles away. At least she wasn't in the same forest as when she first came to Middle Earth. That she knew for certain. Wherever _here_ was, she didn't feel any dark vibes and there was no shivers going down her spine. The trees were normal looking and actually stood strait. There was no weird twisting crap going on with their branches and roots. plus there was real forest sounds. The sounds of crickets and owls hooting made her relax. She never realized she would miss that sound. The sound of life.

Taking in a deep breath, Claire desperately took her nasty hair and held it up and away from her face. She wished she had a hairband but the only ones she had were still in her purse. Boo. Then it hit her. Her swords!

Letting out her anger Claire couldn't believe she let them keep her swords. She had lost them forever. They had been apart of her and now they were in the hands of those filthy orcs. Looking down at the weapon she held, she huffed. Having the warped metal with her was a constant reminder of _them. _But none the less, it was a sword and she couldn't discard it. After all, who knew what dangers she would run into next? If Middle earth was in some way similar to the book she was fine. If Middle earth was as twisted as it had been so far then she wasn't going to be fine

"Please let me be in some other age. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease." Whining through her cracked and strained voice Claire slashed at the bushes she passed.

Honestly she didn't want to get mixed up in all the dangers of Arda. She didn't think she could ever face the orcs again. All the confidence- all the defiance she had mustered during her first night here and this night was long gone. Now that she thought of it, night really brought out both evil and good things. She just wanted to have peaceful days with no worries, no pain, no orcs and no nightmares clouding her mind. She wanted her sisters here. She wanted them to hold her and let her cry. To cry on and on and let all the pain out. She just wanted to start over. She didn't want to remember what went on in the weeks she spent there.

She wanted wanted wanted. Didn't she realize it already? She couldn't get what she wanted. She was going to suck up, grow some balls and find her way back to her sisters. And if she hurt, so what? What could she do that was going to make this situation any better? Nothing. Because she had already gotten what she wanted. She escaped with her life. Now she was going to do what she had said she would. She was going to fulfill her promise. One step at a time and that meant getting some normal clothes and filling her stomach with food. Because right now she was famished and quite thirsty.

Yawning Claire immediately slapped her checks. She wouldn't be falling asleep tonight. After all, the wargs were still searching for her and she was not going to risk it. Even if these woods seemed safer, there was no telling what dangers lurked here as well.

Wishing for the sweat to dissolve on her body, she contemplated if taking off her shirt was a good idea or not. She had a sports bra on if that was appropriate. '_What does it matter_' Carefully pulling the ratty garment over her head, she pried the thin shirt off of her wound. Doing so, her shirt just ripped apart. Speechless, Claire looked at the bloodstained fabric and frowned. There was no saving it. Deciding against throwing the shirt away, Claire tied it to her belt loop. She didn't know if wargs could track her and she wasn't taking the chance. Feeling the cool air blow against her skin she held out her arms and inspected herself.

That wasn't a pretty sight. Large purple and sickly colored bruises dotted her body along with red welts and crusted over gashes. She had gotten thinner too and now her bones were a little more pronounced. That was a little gross. I mean she wanted to be thin and fit, but when you start looking like a skeleton that's just too much. She liked food and missing a meal never happened.

At the thought of food, Claire's stomach began its mad roar. Gripping her abdomen the pain became worse and worse. It felt like her stomach was going to eat itself. Moaning Claire trudged forewords. Cutting the foliage that got into her way, she must have gone for another hour before the forrest suddenly dissolved into to a road.

Stepping onto the dirt Claire looked around in amazement. She couldn't believe she had found a road! Licking her lips Claire was really gasping for breath now. It was getting harder to walk on her feet and every time she took a step her legs wanted to shake and stop working. Swatting the bugs way from her, she looked at the two directions the road went. There was right and there was left.

Claire trusted her sense of direction. Seeing that going right bent back from where she came, she took the sensible route towards the left. After some time fallowing the road Claire could hear the faint sounds of crackling. As the sounds became louder, she could see in the distance a warm glow illuminate the trees. Walking closer, she didn't know what to do in this situation. '_Come on, I have to check it out. Its the only thing that makes sense. If I have to fight for my life again, that's just how it is_.' Going out on a limb, she hobbled painfully towards the light, her body ready to stop functioning for the night.

Her stomach growled at the smell of cooking meat that wafted into the air. '_Okay, lets do this_' Claire tried walk as normally as she could, letting her chains clank along the ground. Pushing her feet forewords despite the fear crawling up her spine, Claire chanted to herself that it was okay. Shyness coming through, Claire came up to the camp site. Seeing a small fire with a small horse tied up to the tree, she was surprised to see the animal to be small. Her eyes then caught the glimpse of metal. Jumping back in surprise, Claire placed her hand on her heart. Over by the fire was a man crouching, his sword halfway drawn as he looked at her with with a mix confusion and horror. His mouth was firmly pressed in a strait line as his eyes stayed on her face. She hadn't even seen him.

Dropping her sword, she held up her hands in defense. The man slowly got up onto his feet, and Claire realized he was the same hight as her. If not, she was taller by a couple of inches. It was quiet as the two took each other in. The tension in the air slowly dying as Claire went to speak.

"Um… excuse me. I saw the light of your fire and I couldn't help but come over," Seeing the meat cooking over the fire, her stomach made the worst noise yet. Wincing Claire licked her lips again. As the silence carried on, she grew more and more self conscious. Folding her arms over her torso, the man moved closer to her and suddenly sheathed his sword. Narrowing his eyes at her, he grimaced. "Can you help me?" she added as she looked in his eyes pleading.

"What is a human girl doing all the way out here?" he inquired in a deep voice.

Gulping Claire blinked. Human? What did that make him a dwarf? Well... taking a better look at him he was stocky and short for a man. His black, curly hair hung down to his chest and she could see some braids in it. His beard was short and his nose was prominent. The way he acted was like he was in control. Yeah, he was defiantly a dwarf. But here comes the hard truth. She couldn't really tell him about what happened could she? Looking at him, Claire's stomach turned as her croaking voice rang in her ears.

"I was captured by orcs but somehow I managed to get away. I don't know how long I had run, but suddenly I found a road and I fallowed it all the way here. And now Im here...sir." Making sure to be extra polite, the Dwarf took in her words and nodded slowly.

"Orcs, here?" he grumbled about something under his breath and then his eyes snapped up to her own. "Well, that explains the chains. Here," The dwarf's frown turned into a welcoming smile as he held out his rather large hand to her.

Unsure of what he was doing, Claire gently grasped his hand and looked at him, uncertainly. "Its alright, I won't bite." Gently pulling her forewords, he steered her over to the fire and motioned for her to sit down. Weary still, Claire slowly sat down and hissed as her muscles protested. Looking down at her, the dwarf's blue eyes caught sight of her back. His lips parted in a silent gasp. Redirecting his eyes, he looked back at Claire and his eyebrows scrunched together as his mouth frowned.

"That wound. How did you get it?" the dwarf asked. Claire sheepishly looked down at her hands. She didn't want to give away too much. She didn't know if mentioning the details of her capture was that smart.

"It was a warg." her voice was barely above whisper.

With a solemn nod, the dwarf stepped closer to her and took ahold of her chains. Staying still Claire bit her bottom lip as she watched the dwarfs intense gaze. Studying the chains, he grunted and looked up at her.

"These chains may not come off that easily." he stated and looked up at her.

With a little nod of understanding Claire was about to pull her hand away when the dwarf took out his dagger. Before Claire could protest, he shoved it through a link near the cuffs and broke them in an instant. With a socked face, Claire squeaked out a thank you as she brought her hands closer to herself. They were much lighter now.

With a little grin on his face, the dwarf walked away from her as he grabbed his water pouch and cup. Giving it to her, Claire eagerly gulped down the cool liquid and a second later wiped the water away from her mouth. It was pure happiness and something she needed so desperately. Looking up at the dwarf, she gave him a little grin. Deciding to give her his whole pouch, Claire tried refusing it but he just thrusted it into her hands. Watching him walk away over to his things, she heard the sounds of objects clinking together. Looking behind her, she could clearly see he was shifting through fabric and other things in glass bottles.

Striding over to her, he bent down a decent length away from her and gave her the bundle of fabric. No doubt a shirt to cover up with. Flushing, Claire realized that she was half naked. She guessed people in Middle Earth aren't use to this much skin being showed. '_What if they saw people in bathing suits and speedos!' _Grinning a the thought, Claire hid it with a swig of water as the dwarf looked down at her.

"Here, this should fit you," Looking at her shoulder, he scrutinized it as his eyes narrowed. "If I may, can I check out your wounds? I'm no healer, but I know wargs claws aren't clean. This could very well be infected."

Claire gave a little nod. She didn't know someone could be this generous. I mean back on Earth, she didn't think anyone would have helped her if a situation like this came up. She didn't even know this guy and yet he was willing to help her. Then she realized. through all the bad that had happened to her so far, she was seeing good too. For that, she was happy.

Drinking more water, Claire looked over her shoulder at the dwarf. Clutching the fabric in her hands, she was nervous now. She knew it had been infected. It had swollen up and her skin turned black. And yet here she was, still alive. She couldn't grasp the idea that she had somehow gotten better from a wound like that. Any moment her head would explode with trying to figure out her- her! Tonight had been a weird night for sure. She felt different. And not because she was tired or hurt, she felt different as if her whole body had changed. She had taken down three orcs like it wasn't a big deal! It was weird and she was going to figure out what was happening. She definitely didn't learn how to do those moves by playing video games. No sir.

Coming out of her thoughts, Claire jumped slightly when the dwarfs voice was right in her ear. Looking back she could feel his uneasiness.

"May I?" Seeing his questioning gaze, she just nodded.

Ah she forgot, men in this time era. Seriously, it was okay to be a little closer than usual. Rules and what not. Her mind went back to the bathing suits. Suddenly his hands touched her back and Claire froze. They were like heaters! Warming up instantly, Claire grubbed the fabric in her hands tighter. He lightly ran his fingers along sides the gashes and Claire hissed. After a minute or two, there was a little cough from the dwarf.

"The gash seems to be a little inflamed, I will need to bandage it up and apply the ointment but... your-"

Claire immediately knew what he meant.

"You know you can just cut the fabric. It would be easier that way. I can cover myself with the shirt you gave me."

Hearing his confirmation, Claire brought the fabric up to her chest. With a little 'pardon me' the dwarf then cut the fabric. Hearing the sounds of bottles being opened, Claire decided it was best if they actually got to know each other. How strange would it be if they didn't even know their names? After all she didn't know how long she would be with this guy.

"Hey. Thank you for everything so far. Your a really kind person. I don't think I know many people who would do this."

With a little huff, Claire tried to breath evenly as the dwarf poured water over her back. Then he gently rubbed the cold stuff in the wound. Gripping the fabric, Claire squeezed her eyes shut as her skin felt like it was being pricked and her wound sizzling as the bacteria washed away. When the dwarf spoke, his deep voice reverberated through her.

"Not many people are. I'm glad you think I am as kind as you say, it is the least I can do." It was silent for a few seconds before Claire spoke up again.

"My name is Claire, by the way. Claire Mooney." It was quiet for a minute.

She wasn't sure if she had done something wrong. She didn't know if it was wrong to give names or whatever. After another little bit of quietness, the dwarf spoke in a quiet voice. So quiet she wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

"You can call me Thorin, Miss Mooney."


	7. A Discussion With A Wizard

The two teenagers sat at a booth inside the Prancing Pony as the old man in grey robes sat in front of them. Upon meeting Gandalf, the two didn't know what to say. What did Claire want them to do? Without her here, they were utterly lost. They didn't know anything of Middle earth and that gave them a disadvantage.

After a silent minute, the two sisters looked at each other and whispered about what to say. After coming to a conclusion the two spoke in unison, catching Gandalf off guard.

"We were told you could help us." Looking at each other, the two shared a shocked expression. With a little smile Isabelle let out a little chuckle. They were always doing that and it never seemed to get old. Their smirks died as the wizard across from them took off his pointed hat and hummed.

"What can an old man like me help you with? I merely entertain those with my fireworks. Surely I am not what you two are looking for." Pausing his bushy eyebrow narrowed as the two girls looked at him quizzically and then at each other.

Isabelle shook her head and placed her hands on the table.

"You are more than that. You are a powerful wizard and one that can help us. You can't fool me." She affirmed as she bend forewords in her seat.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed at the two of them. He didn't know how the they knew about him. This caused his interest to peak.

"Who told you that I was a wizard, hmm?"

Isabelle looked at Riley and again they both spoke in unison. This time they didn't acknowledge it.

"Our sister-" Riley then cut Isabelle off and gave Gandalf more information in a quieter voice.

"She told us about you. Claire, is her name. She's… very knowledgeable about Middle Earth. I wouldn't be surprised why she wanted us to find you. From what I have se- heard, you are a powerful wizard who can do anything. So I wouldn't think you would have any trouble doing what we need."

Riley looked into his eyes, intently searching for something that could tell her he would help. Gandalf took a deep breath and stayed silent for another minute as the two sisters waited anxiously for what he would say next.

"Where might this sister of yours be? She seems to be… an interesting girl." Gandalf's words were tense. He didn't like the idea of someone unknown to him and knowing who he really was.

The two girls who sat across them didn't seem like a threat. In fact now that he had carefully inspected them, they were easily innocuous. They were defiantly of the race of men but something was off. Their clothing from before had puzzled him and the way they spoke was most interesting. The pair was indeed related and seemed to be twins if he was right. Much a rare thing too. Everything about them was unusual. It was in some way making him annoyed that he couldn't figure them out.

Riley spoke up again, her voice low and sadden.

"She was taken by orcs. Claire…she sacrificed herself so that we could get away. She told us she would meet us, but I have a feeling-" Riley voice turned into a whisper as she looked away from Gandalf.

Isabelle gave Riley a shared look of sadness. Continuing the talking, she sighed and sat back in her seat.

"That's where I think you can help us Gandalf. We can get her back. I know we can!"

Gandalf sighed and shook his head slowly. At this, the two girls watched him in dismay.

"Orcs are merciless creatures. There is no telling what they have done with her. Even if I helped you, finding her would be most impossible. I'm sorry but I can't help you," Gandalf gave the two girls an apologetic frown. Holding out his hand to them, he laid a handful of silver coins on the table. "This, at least can get you by. I must be going." Grabbing his hat, Gandalf placed it atop his head and with his staff, got out of the booth.

The sisters looked shocked at the wizard. They had no clue he would do such a thing. Wasn't Gandalf the one who helps people? What happened to him? Riley's red eyes narrowed. Desperately, she motioned for Isabelle to get the key. Doing so, the oldest stepped out from the booth and grabbed onto the wizards robes.

Shocked, Gandalf tuned around to look at the smallest sister as she pleaded with him.

"Please Gandalf. If you can't help us, then at least explain why this is so important? Our sister demanded that we take it before she was taken. I think she wanted us to show this to you. Maybe she thought you would know what to do with it."

Taking the key out of her pocket, Gandalf's eyes went wide. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he looked between the girl and the key. With an accusing tone, Gandalf stared hard into Isabelle's eyes. Stepping forewords he towered above her.

"Where in Middle earth did you find this? Tell me!" his voice bellowed inside the inn where some patrons sat, interested in what was happening.

Isabelle shrunk back into the booth as Riley gripped her sisters arm and pulled the key away from Gandalf's accusing eyes. Isabelle was wondering what happened to the kind wizard they met a few hours ago. The one who cared enough to give them new clothes and food. When had the old wizard acted like this in the movies? Riley spluttered out a reply making Gandalf's attention snap to her.

"I'm not sure you would believe us if we told you."

Seeing as everyones attention was on them, Gandalf calmed down and composed himself, but his eyes still held his anger. In a snappy tone to his voice, he spoke to the girls quietly.

"This conversation should be kept between the three of us. Let us continue, away from prying ears, yes?" Gandalf motioned to fallow him with a swift pull of his staff.

The two girls looked at each other. They both had the same question in their mind. '_What is happening?_' Quickly shoving the key into her pocket, Isabelle helped Riley out of the booth. Hastily picking up the money, the youngest shoved it into her pocket as Isabelle gave her an irritated expression.

"What? He gave it to us!" Riley defended.

Pulling her out of the booth, Isabelle shook her head and together they made their way after the wizard. Ignoring the looks they got, they fallowed Gandalf into their little room. Shutting the door, Riley intently watched the wizards black form as he stood by the hearth. The moonlight from outside barely lighting up the room. Shoving his staff towards the logs in the fireplace, they instantly caught aflame and the room they were in came to light. Gandalf's face now visibly passive as his eyes shaped to their faces.

"Explain to me where you found that key."

Nodding, Isabelle took out the key and looked at it. She didn't like this side of Gandalf. It was scary and speaking to him was getting harder and harder. Looking at Riley for help, it seamed she didn't want to receive Gandalf's wrath either. Her arms where crossed over her chest as she looked at her feet. This was the first time Isabelle had ever seen her act like this. Normally she would just shout back and use her anger to get things done. '_This situation must really be getting to her_' Taking in a deep breath Isabelle looked back at Gandalf. He was waiting for her explanation.

"Like my sister said, I don't think you will believe me when I tell you."

Gandalf frowned and took a step forewords, the light from the fire illumination his face.

"I think it doesn't matter at this point." he said and sighed in annoyance. Quickly Isabelle explained before he would release his wrath.

"We found it in a shop. I didn't know why Claire was getting so excited about it until she explained its importance. She had said it was this guy… oh what was his name-" Isabelle hurriedly thought up of the name but she couldn't remember.

At Isabelle's explanation Gandalf's angry face turned into that of confusion. Quietly Riley whispered the name and Gandalf's eyes scrunched up. He was all to silent for the who of them.

"Right, his name was Thorin and the key belonged to him. It supposedly opened a door to this mountain. But anyways-after that, the key had somehow brought us to a forest. A forest no where near our home. We had no choice but to walk and walk until we couldn't anymore. That night, the orcs came. If it wasn't for Claire I don't think we would have survived. Before she was captured, she gave me the key. She told me to keep it safe and to find you."

At the last word Isabelle was out of breath. Gandalf he was perplexed. He made his way over to the chair next to the fireplace and sat down. It was silent for a minute before he spoke softly.

"What your proposing is that the key, brought you here? From where are you two from?" Gandalf looked between the two of them.

Isabelle looked back at Riley and her sister ushered her to tell him the truth. With a sigh Isabelle hung her head and scuffed her boots on the wooden floor.

"We live in America. I'm not sure that's close is it?" Isabelle gave Gandalf a halfhearted smile. She knew already that they weren't close from being home. Claire had been right from the beginning. They were in that place she's always talked about.

"I am afraid through all my years in Middle Earth, I haven't heard of a place by that name. This is quite peculiar and I'm not sure I am very happy with your explanation. If what you say is true then then the three of you have been brought here from another place. One entirely out of reach."

Gandalf was getting more and more edgy by the second. Fidgeting with his staff, the wizard looked away from the girls and tried working out the possibilities in his head. All the while Isabelle and Riley were getting nervous by the second.

"Exactly! Which is why we came to you. Maybe you could figure this out. Where we come from, keys don't transport people places. There is no magic or wizards like yourself! This place, Middle Earth, is mentioned in books. Do you understand now?"

Gandalf pursed his lips.

"I assure you, your story is quite impossible. Such a feat would require immense power that no force I know possess. This is not right. That key should have never been in your possession and yet… it is," Gandalf grew silent as he mumbled about things no one could hear.

Yet Riley's ears caught all of it. Snapping out of her daze, she stepped forewords and questioned the wizard.

"Thrain? He took the key? Then why do we have it?"

Gandalf looked at Riley with surprise. There was no way around this. They were already involved. In fact they seemed to know more than they should. A minute of silence went by as Gandalf tried to explain things to them as simply as he could.

"That is the mystery. You see, when I found Thrain, I was certain the dwarf had the key in his possession but that wasn't the case. He was losing his mind and before he passed, he gave me all that he had. It was a map and nothing more. I have been searching all of Middle Earth for the key, hoping it did not fall into evil hands. How it ended up in your…realm, I cannot say." Gandalf's words slowly came to a stop as he drifted off into deep thought.

Most of what he said had gone out the other ear for Isabelle except the last part. Confused the oldest wrung her hands.

"Gandalf, what if such a power existed like you said? I don't know why the key would come to us but maybe it's for a reason. I believe everything is."

At this, Gandalf's eyebrows shot up. The girl was right in a sense. There was something at play here. Something beyond his power. They were here for a reason unknown to him. Looking at the two girls their story sparked a thought in his mind. They were not of this earth and yet held the key, the key that mattered most to this world. If anything had happened to it, his plans would have been for nought but yet they came to him with it. Their sister knowing about him. It all was for a reason…

"I will help the two of you. Getting your sister back, that is a matter I cannot delve into. From what I can tell, it seems she knew what she was doing. That I am sorry for but I will try my best to figure out why you were brought here. In the time being, I would like you two to get well rested and fed. Stay here tonight and in the morning I will see you down stairs."

As Gandalf said this the two sisters stared at Gandalf's form in uncertainty. Did they hear the wizard correctly? As the old man made his way to the door, Riley called him.

"What about the key Gandalf? Don't you want it?" Turning around the said wizard's face scrunched up in thought.

"No, I feel it is safer with you. Keep it hidden until I tell you different." with that Gandalf left the room, the door closing with a little thunk behind him.

Riley then looked at Isabelle, her expression sour.

"That was…unexpectedly quick. Seriously one minute he's yelling at us and the next he totally sides with us! He says he will help us, but he can't get Claire back? That wizard, I never liked him to begin with. Doesn't he know what were going through?!" She huffed.

Isabelle nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad we have his help, at least now we have someone who knows a lot about Middle Earth. While he helps us, we can also look for Claire. She out there somewhere. We know she's tough and stronger than the both of us. If it had been one of us in her place, I don't know how we would survived. She promised us that she would come back and I know she will." Looking down at the key Isabelle put it away in her pocket.

Isabelle gave her sister a small smile of encouragement. Mumbling something about getting to sleep, Riley got into her bed as Isabelle did the same. It was silent except for the fire crackling and the sound of the wind howling outside the window. Isabelle laid in her bed as she looked up at the fire light dancing on the ceiling. After a while she heard the rustle of sheets on the other bed. Looking over, Riley was moving this way and that as she complained.

"I swear, sleeping on the ground felt better than this!" Her face then appeared from behind the covers, a frown forever molded to her face.

"It's not that bad. At least your not cold. I say this is better than sleeping outside. No bugs and dirt."

With that Riley gave a little snort. Maybe she thought it would lighten the mood but it didn't. After a while longer of silence between the two Riley turned over on her side and let out a long yawn.

* * *

That morning, Gandalf did what he had said he would.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at them with an apologetic smile. Isabelle greeted the man as Riley stayed silent. The only possessions they had were their purses and swords. Seeing this, Gandalf mused. It wouldn't be enough for what he had in store for them. With a little smile the wizard walked the two girls out of the Inn. In a low tone of voice, Gandalf explained his plans as they made their way through the town of Bree.

"I figure it's best you know my reasons of helping you. But first I must apologize of my actions yesterday" Looking each of them in the eyes Gandalf waited for a response

Giving the wizard a little smile Isabelle nodded her head and Riley did the same though she was still mad and refused to look at him. Internally groaning Isabelle wished to shake her sister from her gloomy mood. Returning a smile Gandalf continued.

"Now. I have thought about you being here and it may very well be fate thats in play. Since you came in possession of the key, I believe I should take it as a sign of your purpose here. It seems to be most reasonable. If that's true then we must act quick."

Gandalf gave no hints to them as the two tried to understand what needed to be done quick.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle's question was answered by Riley as she looked up at Gandalf, seeing if what she said was correct.

"I believe what Gandalf is saying, Isabelle, is that we need to find the true owner of the key. Thorin. After all isn't that the reason why you wanted it Gandalf?"

With a small smirk Gandalf nodded and slowed down.

"That is true and and false. The key is Thorin Oakenshield's and I wanted to give it to him when we meet next. You see, it was important that I find that key, or else my plans would have failed. Thankfully you came to find me. I was beginning to think it was lost forever." His eyes crinkled as he smiled down at them, truly happy at how things had turned out so far.

"Wait… your plans meaning-" before Riley could finish, Gandalf interrupted her.

"The quest, yes. I believe the journey is why you were brought here. Only time will tell what the two of you will offer." Isabelle was still confused.

Walking now, Gandalf didn't wait for them as he headed towards a market place of sorts. People were selling things for the smallest of prices. There was some produce being sold but most everything that was selling was miscellaneous stuff. All of which Gandalf said they needed. Isabelle was quite confused. Being in the twenty first century had its perks. Here everything was a hassle to buy. At least Gandalf knew what to do.

"You mean we are going on this quest with you? How do you know we will agree to it?" Isabelle was now carry things that Gandalf was throwing at her.

She had a new set of clothes, cloaks, undergarments, boots, socks, belts, a backpack of sorts with a couple of blankets and her things. Her voice was muffled as the clothes blocked her face. Gandalf didn't seem to hear as he was now tending to Riley. Repeating herself, Gandalf chuckled as he walked by her.

"Of course you will agree. I said I will help you and that is what I am doing. Now, we must find yourselves a horse." With that the wizard flung a copper coin to the last vender and walked away, the sisters having to maneuver their way around people and stands.

Finally catching up, Riley was out of breath and not taking the whole horse thing seriously.

"Really a horse? Gandalf, I hate animals and especially horses. They hurt people and chew faces off!" Exaggerating a bit Riley kept at it until Gandalf laughed in her face.

"My child, I believe you have been mistaken. I assure you that no animal does that, not in Middle Earth. Horses are gentle creatures. Albeit they have their own personalities but that makes them more enjoyable." Gandalf placed his hand on Riley's shoulder and steered her forwards as she bickered with him.

Assuring her that everything was going to be okay Isabelle saw Riley's shoulders sag, finally giving in to Gandalf's words. Chuckling at the sight, the wizard looked back and winked at her. Smiling even more, Isabelle sighed in content. She felt that Gandalf truly was a good guy. Even though he yelled at them and made her scarred, she knew he did it to protect himself. After all, he barely knew them and there they were, bombarding him with endless assertions. He didn't even know them and yet he listened and in the end they both got what they wanted. Gandalf was a nice man and it felt reassuring to have him with her.

Making it out into a farm they saw the many horses that grazed inside their pastures. They were beautiful but Isabelle had no clue how to ride and frankly she was getting nervous. Managing to shove their things in the packs the two sisters were brought into the stables by the farmer himself. Gandalf was monitoring the whole thing from a distance, seeing how they felt with the animals.

After getting Riley to pet a horse, her sister was immediately entranced with the thing. Soon the two had managed to get themselves horses and once bought, they nervously led them outside. They had their saddles already on the backs of the horses and Gandalf told them to mount their steeds and fallow him. Doing so seemed to be a talk in itself. Failing and failing again from their horses, Gandalf chuckled at the scene.

"Have you never ridden a horse before? What an odd place you come from."

Managing to fling her leg over the horse, Isabelle had finally mounted. With a cheer, her horse shifted onto its legs. Petting its head, Isabelle praised her horse. Riley looked over at her sister and huffed. Pulling herself over her beast and using the little strength she had in her arms, pulled herself up and onto the horse. Panting she smiled victoriously and looked over at Isabelle. Air high fiveing, Gandalf watched in amusement.

"See you could do it. Didn't I tell you so?" Isabelle remarked. Riley shook her head.

"You didn't say anything! You just watched me struggle for a half an hour!" Voice raised, Riley was smiling at bickering with her sister.

Intervening, Gandalf leaned on his staff and voiced his thoughts.

"I believe the two of you have no experience with riding? I see… Well then, let me teach you the basics"

The basics weren't at all basics. In fact he gave them a crash course that went through everything and anything that could possibly happen. At the very end they were able to ride and it wasn't that bad, until Riley's horse suddenly bolted forewords. Her screaming voice threatening the animal.

At this, Isabelle looked down at her horse, wondering it it would do the same.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I wrote this chapter kinda short because I am leaving for camp. It's crazyness but hopefully I will have time to draft a few chapters while I am there.**

**Anyhoo. The quest is right around the corner and I can't wait to write about it. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully I can post another chapter before I actually leave! :0)**

**Have a wonderful day, afternoon or night!**


	8. Slow Progression

Thorin Oakenshield.

That was the dwarf walking beside her and Claire still couldn't believe it. She couldn't stop staring at his hair. It wasn't blond at all! '_What's with that?'_

Her mind was still working its way around that fact that the dwarf prince was nothing like she imagined him to be. Nothing seemed to be right. First, Thorin should be an old guy, like white hair old, but he wasn't. He didn't have any wrinkles! How can Middle Earth be drastically different from the book? This situation was giving her a headache. Every time she tried piecing people and events together she noticed the story was changing.

Maybe she really was back in time. It was likely. The big kahoona (aka Azog) was very much alive. That meant the battle of Azanulbizar never happened! Though the idea also seemed wrong. The book never mentioned him having a metal arm! Plus, Thorin should be back home in Erebor, but he wasn't. '_Why was he traversing the countryside anyways?_'

At least Thorin was somewhat talkative, because during the past two days, she had found out he was traveling to Bree for- 'business'. When he said such a thing, her mind immediately snapped to the the quest. Normally she would have been jumping around and squealing with delight but she wasn't feeling the whole adventure aspect.

She was over it.

Since everything was turning out to be completely unexpected in this world, Claire realized that he could possibly be on his way to the shire. If she was correct then Thorin would be meeting the company near Bree.

If the company was there so would Gandalf and possibly her sisters. If fan fictions taught her anything, they taught her to find Gandalf. Supposedly he would help them find a way home. Plus he was like a gazillion years old! He was bond to know why the key brought them here.

_'__Ugh' _

She just wanted to get back to her sisters and find a way home. She was tired of feeling sore and hurting all the time. She wanted a massage, a nice bath and to fall into a warm bed.

Which by the way, where could she find one?

It seemed like forever since she had slept in a bed. For the past two weeks now, Claire had been sleeping against hard, cold stone and now dirt. It was annoying and uncomfortable, but what could she do about it? So as soon as Thorin had said they were a day or two from Bree, Claire couldn't wait to get moving. Civilization was calling her. And that meant beds! She would love to take a nap. OH! To have American sized portions again. It so happens squirrel and bunnies weren't that filling. What she would give for some barbecue right now.

Shifting in her spot atop Thorin's pony, Claire was sure she was breaking the animal's back. Even though the horse came up to her chest, she was sure she would harm the poor animal with her weight. But she couldn't argue, Thorin had insisted she ride it.

She was really grateful. Walking wasn't exactly working for her and all the energy from the attack a few nights ago had worn off. She was glad she had stumbled into Thorin. Of all people too. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was cray cray.

Not ever being on a horse before she had gotten on pretty easily but when the animal started walking, the panic surged through her body. She gripped the pony's mane for dear life and squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't very good with animals despite her total love for them. It was like a love hate relationship that always ended up with her running for her life or them pooping on her. It wasn't fair. That's why she was holding onto the animal so tightly. She had the feeling it was going to shake her off. Thankfully Thorin had taken the reins because Claire wasn't sure she would've been able to steer the horse. She knew the reins directed the horse but other than that, nada. There seemed to be an art to riding. And to think all this time, that anyone could just ride a horse. Impossible. She now appreciated her 80 year old grandma and what it took to mount her steed.

The shaggy mutt she rode was no comparison. She swore it could sense her fear of it. Just for kicks its head kept jolting backwards and its hair sprayed in every direction. It constantly stopped and sped up, going out of its way to make her slide out of its saddle. Its neighing mocking her.

Claire swore that the animal, _Myrtle, _was getting payback. '_Why would Thorin call his horse that? It seemed too cute a name for the animal. Snuffleupagus would suit the animal better. Pfft, that's just great' _ Stifling a snort, Claire patted the animals neck but it shook her hand off. Pulling her hand away from the vicious monster, Claire frowned and kept her limbs close. Didn't want to lose them now would she?

Throughout their little travel on the Great East Road, which Claire was informed about earlier, Thorin managed to sneak in many questions. All of which were aimed at her origin and how she had gotten away from the orcs. Of course those were the hardest to answer. How was so going to explain to him that she came from a whole different world?

Exactly

She had to tell him some form of the truth even if most of it was a lie. And oh my god she was the worst lier in the world.

Claire managed to conjure up some story that was believable. She told him that she was from the other side of the continent. There, orcs attacked their village and captured their people. She along with her sisters tried to escape but the orcs had found them and that's when she sacrificed herself to save her sisters. She didn't tell him anything after that, fearful that she would spill something bad or change the events of history and what not. Not that she thought she actually could, but it was safe to just shut her lips.

Thankfully Thorin bought her story, for the most part. At least now he knew what she was dealing with here. He understood her desire to see her sisters and so he had promised to take her to the nearest town, being Bree.

Everything was working out for her. She couldn't have asked for anything better than this. Actually she would have wanted to get out of the whole orc capture thing, that would have been better. But who was arguing now? She was with the Thorin Oakenshield. Probably the best person to be with right now. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either, not that she wanted to admit it.

Stretching out her limbs, Claire yawned and looked up in the darkening sky. The clouds looked like cotton candy, their pink and purple hues creating a pretty sight she hadn't seen in a while. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she watched the clouds move and form shapes. It really was a beautiful sight.

From beside her, Claire could see Thorin's head whip around. It seemed he was doing that a lot today and it was concerning her. He was on edge about something and she didn't know what. Looking behind her as well, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just trees, leaves and rocks.

Frowning, Claire went to grip her weapon but her hand only met air. With an exasperated sigh, she remembered why she didn't have her weapon. Thorin had discarded the orcish sword the instant he saw her wield it, saying,

_"__That blade will kill you before you you even use it. It is a crude blade and nothing a girl like you should wield_"

She had been shocked when he took the sword from her hands quite roughly and broke it apart… like a twig… against his thigh… demonstrating what he said to be true. Throwing it out into the woods he looked around and grabbed a stick off of the ground. He had thrust it into her hands as she began to boil in annoyance and anger.

She was speechless by his actions. Spluttering out some words, she managed to demand why he won't give her one of his knives. To which he bluntly said,

_"__You seem like a nice girl, but I can't trust you. Be grateful. At least you have something to defend yourself with"_

And that was when the real Thorin bursted through. For a while there, she didn't think he was _that_ kind. Claire was beginning to think everything about the Hobbit was completely wrong. Phew.

Even if his words hurt her, Thorin was right. He barely knew her, so he had the right to be cautious. Though it made her wonder, why would he be cautious? Was he really going on the Quest? Ugh she had no clue, besides he said he didn't know where Gandalf was. That meant that he had never met him, unless he lied. But why would he do that? Unless he didn't want her knowing what his '_business_' really was?

Ugh! She was reading into things too much. She just needed to take a break from thinking and do something. But what? She couldn't exactly do anything to pass the time. Her phone was out of the picture and talking to the dwarf was like talking to a rock. She would just end up talking to herself again. So she just opted for muddling through her thoughts, which often drifted towards her family. Which always got her grumpy. She could only imagine what her sisters were going through and it made Claire sick to her stomach. After all it was her fault, even if she knew it wasn't. It just was, because she needed to blame someone. And she would blame herself.

At least Claire wasn't in that bad of a mood. Thorin was placing first place with the silent treatment and the evil eye. It could have been his personality, which she knew wasn't true. Whatever the reason was, she knew she couldn't ask him if he was alright. Her mother told her that men don't like it when you ask about their feelings, it probably makes them feel weak or something. She knew for curtain that was true. The men in her family were prime examples. Ask them about their feelings and watch them all turn macho. She wasn't going to ask Thorin anyways. She was still mad at him for the way he was treating her. Were dwarves really this temperamental? Or was it just Thorin in general?

There! She was getting lost in her thoughts again! Blinking a few times, Claire looked away from the saddle and focused on the matter at hand. Thorin was acting weird and she didn't like it. Looking over at him, Claire chanced speaking as her voice came out in a quiet whisper.

"Thorin, is there something I should be worried about? You keep looking back." she asked. Shaking his head, the dwarf prince slowed his pace down a bit, standing close to Minty's head. Not looking at her, Claire could hear the scowl in Thorin's gruff voice as he spoke. His words sort of echoing through the woods.

"No, there is nothing to worry about. Just being cautious. You can never be too careful, even if your in familiar woods."

Claire couldn't help but think he was warning her. '_Yeah, like I could kill you. Your one of my favorite characters ya turd. Well… your moving down the list for your snarky comments, I tell you that. I'm not a threat! Get that through your brain!_'

Rolling her eyes, Claire's attention snapped to the movement of Thorin's hand. As his sausage fingers wrapped around the hilt of his axe, Claire tensed up. If he was that paranoid she would be too, after all he knew Middle Earth better than she did.

Gripping her own weapon, Claire realized that she was depending on a an old splintery thing to keep her alive. Why didn't she just throw it away?

"…" Claire sighed under her breath. Well she was sad to admit this but the branch reminded her of Gandalf's staff. It sorta made her feel safe having it around. She mentally snickered

. .

A stupid stick that would somehow save her from a hoard of orcs.

* * *

That night as they made camp aside the road, Claire sat next to the fire gutting out her own bunny (which was the grosses thing she had ever done) She could feel his eyes on her, scrutinizing everything she was doing. Tonight was the first night ever cooking her own food. And while the previous nights of Thorin doing the whole gutting and cooking thing, she found out her appetite was bigger than his. Turns out he was the one surprised! Claire was scarfing down the meat before he even had a peace. And so instead of sharing game, she had to find her own. That meant hunting the poor bunny herself and cooking it with skills she didn't have. Claire could practically hear his laughter as he sat scrutinizing her every move.

She was never an outdoor camper but she would gladly watch other people camp. That is while she sat on her couch, cuddled in her blanket and shoveling popcorn into her mouth. That was ideal. This was not.

Finally getting the bunny roasting over the fire, Claire handed back the borrowed knife to Thorin. He seemed to still be in defense mode as he snatched the dull thing back and continued to sharpen his weapon. Too tired to get annoyed at him, Claire turned away from him and scooted closer to the fire.

Looking at the embers fly up into the sky, Claire pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. Resting her chin atop her knees, Claire's eye lids slowly closed, the crickets and cold breeze making her sleepy. Fighting against sleep she gently slapped her cheeks and yawned. Tapping her foot on the ground Claire took her 'protective' stick on the ground next to her and held it out in front of her. Then sticking it in the ground she began to drill through the dirt as a means to pass the time.

She had been wondering about what would happen to her when they came to Bree. If she wanted to find Gandalf the only person she knew who might know of him was Thorin. It sorta made sense, he was going on a 'business trip' and the way he was dressed and how he seemed to have a whole arsenal of weapons made it seem like he was ready to take on an army. One could say he was preparing for an...adventure.

"I was wondering Thorin. Do you know of a wizard named Gandalf?" Claire's eyebrows knitted together in question as she glanced at Thorin. The dwarf's eyes met hers and she watched as his lips formed a strait line. With a nod, he hesitated as he answered, his face contorted at her question.

"I have heard about him… why?" Claire watched as he shifted in his spot, suspicious of her.

'_Did I say something wrong? Do many people know Gandalf?_' Claire tried to remain calm as his eyes bore into her own. Trying very hard not to look away, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"If I find Gandalf, I was thinking that he could help me. I could find my sisters that way. I mean if you know him maybe you could take me to him." Claire hadn't realized how desperate she was as she eagerly awaited his reply.

"I wouldn't know about his whereabouts. People say he is hard to find. I'm sorry." He said, his voice suddenly laced with a softer tone.

Downhearted, she slumped in her spot and tried not to show how upset she really was. This made no sense. Was he lying to her? Surely not… right? Ah! What did she know? She'd have to find a way to Gandalf without Thorin's help. And all this time she thought it'd be easy.

Feeling the different emotions stir inside her, Claire turned away from Thorin as tears started to form in her eyes. Taking silent, deep breaths, Claire didn't want to have a breakdown, not in front of Thorin. Holding onto her knees again, Claire slowly rocked herself as she squeezed her eyes closed. Anything to get the emotions down was key.

But like always, she couldn't stop the oncoming tears from rolling down her face and blotting her clothes. Sinking her head farther into her knees, Claire wished the tears to stop before Thorin realized what she was doing.

"You must really love your family, if you would do anything to see that wizard."

Slowly turning her head towards Thorin, she nodded. '_Of course I would do anything!_'

Giving her a thoughtful look, he was silent for a minute. She could see him debating something as his eyes lost their sparkle. She couldn't explain it but she could almost see the emotions running through his head. He was holding back from something. But what was it exactly? What made it so hard to tell her?

Thorin opened his mouth but nothing came out. That was what she thought until her ears caught the faint words, well actually it was a name. A name she knew but a face she could never conjure up.

"Dis… my sister. She along with my nephews are the only family I have left. And I would do anything to make sure they are safe. Despite the constant quarrels we have, they mean the world to me. So I can't imagine how it feels for you. I know I would search the ends of this earth to find them just as you would."

The expression on Claire's face was that of pure confusion. He was telling her about his family… He must trust her somewhat!

Interested now, Claire turned her whole body towards him and leaned in a little closer. Clearing her throat, she wanted to learn more about this 'new' Thorin. Maybe his story had altered along with everything else?

"So your nephews, what are their names?"

Thorin smiled at the mention of them. His face instantly beaming with his proud and affection towards them. It was contagious as Claire's mood also lifted as well as her lips. At the moment that the light from the fire danced across his face, she couldn't help but see the crinkles in the corner of his eyes.

'_How old was he?_'

"Fili and Kili." Was all he said as he glanced back at her, his smirk slowly fading.

Not wanting to see it go, Claire was quick to ask another question.

"Do they look like you? Or are they complete opposites?" Claire's sudden interest made Thorin sort of freeze up and grow weary of her.

Again

Sensing his guard coming back up, Claire decided to refrain from asking too many personal questions… for now. Grimacing to no one in particular, she scraped her borrowed boots into the dirt, messing with it absentmindedly. It was weirdly quiet as the fire snapped and crackled. Deciding to do something, Claire took her cooked rabbit off of the fire and let it cool down.

She had to admit. She was having a hard time with the silence.

"You know, me and my sisters are complete opposites. Even though we are triplets, we're so different in so many ways. There's Isabelle, with her gorgeous looks. She always had the boys falling head over heals for her. And of course Riley. She so spunky and adorable, she's a whole lot sweeter than she wants to be. I think I probably told you this, but we are all different heights and we don't even look alike. So I can imagine why no one believes us when we tell them were related." Claire smiled at the thought of them and continued. "I-I think you would like them. They're a hoot and are always competing with each other. Whenever they are around, it makes me whole. When they aren't it's like a part of me is missing… I don't even know why i'm telling you this."

With a sheepish smile, Claire fixed her attention on dinner. Making an attempt to eat it, Claire dithered as her lips touched the dry meat. She had to admit, she was still surprised that she was eating game. As she took a bite, it wasn't half bad.

Eating away at it like the starved person she was, Claire tossed the stick away when she was done and lay down onto her 'sleeping bag'. Really, it was all of Thorin's spare blankets. And again he refused to let her give them back, despite his growing animosity towards her. He really was turning out to be a strange yet charming dwarf.

"You really were hungry" Thorin commented in astonishment. Shifting in her spot Claire shrugged and draped her arm over her eyes.

"Yeah, I was starving. And you know what? I think I might just get some shut eye, if you don't mind." With a little smirk on her face, Claire yawned and quickly closed her eyes.

Claire absolutely did not want to take first watch. It was something she took no pleasure in doing, even with Thorin watching out for himself as well. That turd. Honestly, if she was really out to get him, she would have done so already. Whatever his deal was, Claire just ignored it for now and tried to see the kind dwarf she had met days ago. At least he actually spoke to her and talked about his family. That was a first wasn't it?

After ten minutes on her back, Claire couldn't get in a good spot. Rolling onto her side, she sighed and fidgeted atop her blankets. The feeling of rotting teeth was keeping her awake. Honesty, when she arrives at Bree she was going to find away to wash her mouth out. Heck! She was going to invent toothpaste and lots of it.

"Sleep well now Claire. I will wake you when my watch is over."

Hearing the rustle of fabric and the heavy footsteps, Claire mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah to you too' and closed her eyes.

* * *

That night Claire's fears decided to visit her. Mr. nightmare was back at it again.

In her dream, she was in the woods where she had first come to Middle Earth. As Claire walked around, the same spine chilling feelings surged through her body. Every part of her told her to run and get away. She didn't want to repeat that night over again. She didn't want to be reminded of her frivolous decision. The grief was eating at her, and every night she had to see their fall over and over again.

But this nightmare was different. Instead of finding her sisters at the cliff's edge, she was alone. It was still dark but she could see around relatively easily due to the full moon. Stepping closer to the edge of the cliff, Claire looked down hopping to see her sisters lying there. All she saw was a pit of darkness. Sensing something dangerous behind her, Claire turned around and saw the hulking form of Azog. Mounted on his white Warg he had his mace raised above his head, ready to strike her. As his weapon came racing downwards at speeds, Riley and Isabelle were there in front of her. They looked calm despite how dangerous this situation was.

Their faces were emotionless, like mindless robots as they pushed Claire backwards. Their grips harder than she imagined them to be. She wanted to tell them to stop but her mouth wouldn't work. Foot catching on something, Claire fell backwards, and before she knew it, she was tumbling down the cliff. She couldn't explain it but she didn't feel sad or mad at them. In fact she felt at peace as she was falling. There was no sense that she was in fact falling, only that the cliff above her was disappearing too fast.

The next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground. Peering down at her were her sisters. They looked at her with concern laced in their faces and unable to move, Claire was left to watch as they knelt down and grabbed onto her shoulders firmly. Speaking to her, Isabelle's words were laced with warning.

"Sister, you have saved us but now it is time that we save _you_."

Suddenly they gave Claire a hard shake while Riley screamed at her.

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

With a sickening jolt, Claire's whole body spasmed awake. Bolting up into a sitting position, Claire looked around the camp unsure of what exactly happened in her dream. Confused and terrified at the same time, her eyes found Minty asleep, tied next to the tree. Her ears slightly twitching and grunting softly. Seeing the familiar animal made her relax. Taking in a deep breath, Claire closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. '_What did they mean by saving me?_' Her mind was still groggy as she tried to figure out what her nightmare was even about.

She should have realized something was wrong by now. The fire had gotten considerably smaller and the absence of a familiar black haired dwarf should have cough her attention, but it seemed like she had forgotten all about him.

Wait…maybe not.

As Claire wiped the sleep from her eyes, she noted the familiar gray fur jacket twisted around her legs. Taking the fabric in her hands, Claire was confused as to why she had it? She didn't remember wearing this.

'_You dummy! That's Thorin's. He was actually being nice and gave it to you so you wouldn't freeze_' Head snapping up, she looked around for the said dwarf. Seeing no signs of him Claire's eyebrows knitted together. A tickling feeling ran down her spine, something that wasn't perceived as 'good'. Anyone would know that when scary movie senses turn on, something bad was going to happen. It always seemed to come around at the worst times.

'_Where did you go Thorin?_'

Heart beating faster than she wanted, Claire slowly got up, taking the coat with her. Looking around again and making sure she didn't miss something, her body was rooted to the spot. Her eyes caught sight of something in the woods. Something that moved fast and silent but caught the faint light of the fire.

'_Metal_'

Gripping the fabric, Claire really wished she had her orc sword with her now. Whatever was out there, be it Thorin playing tricks on her (which was really doubtful) or something else ready to tear her apart, she was ready for it. Actually she was lying to herself. She had no weapon besides that stupid stick. Only she threw the thing away when they set camp. She should have held onto it.

Eyes scanning the forest in front of her, Claire's body turned around in circles, watching the woods for some sort of rustle, any sign of what she saw moments before was real. She had goosebumps lining her arms and legs and her hands were starting to shake. When had she become so scarred?

Taking in erratic breaths Claire couldn't imagine facing the wargs again. They had found her and now they were going to find Thorin, the one person that needed to stay alive. It was all her doing.

"Well, well, well…Whas a girl do'n out 'ere so far from Bree?"

Claire stilled as the man's all around creepy voice cut through the silence. His voice was like a hillbilly crossed with a high pitched gay guy. It was very weird and honestly he sounded like he was dumb as sticks. But, he was still creepy and dangerous.

'_Oh God, what do I do?_' She inwardly groaned.

* * *

**HI there!**

**OMG you guys I am so sorry that it took me forever to post this chapter. But here it is and although it is still a little slow with the progression, I promise you that things will be picking up smoothly. **

**Plus... since school started for most of you guys and me, I will try to post one chapter a week. And guess what I'm already working on the 9th chapter! So no worries, I hopefully won't be so slow with updating. **

**If you were wondering, camp was as awesome as ever, and I did write some more chapters. Don't think I forgot about this story, I do care about you guys! And thanks for being so patient. **

**As always, good morning, good afternoon, good night, and wherever you are, just have a merry old day. **

**I'll post you all later :) - Zephyr of the Mind **


	9. Trust Is A Two Way Street

**Hello everyone! I feel so horrible for making you guys wait for this chapter but I made some serious changes to my writing style. After looking back at the last 8 chaps, I realized how they could be improved. There was absolutely no feeling in them and the grammar was horrid. **

**With the help of my fabulous sister (aka: The God of Writing) this chap was possible! I hoped to make up for all of that bad grammar and bad sentences in this chapter. She beta(ed) this story for me, and agreed to look back at the previous chapters and fix them up for me! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

As Claire turned around, her eyes didn't know where to look. This strange man was just plain ugly. With a shining bald head and with the few pieces of hair he had, he attempted a comb over but failed miserably. That wasn't the only problem with his getup. This guy was in desperate need of a shower because, whew! She so wanted to bolt, as his tobacco and cacapoopoo B.O hit her nostrils.

Besides his rancid smell, he wore what seemed like a brown rope that hung from his chin.

Oh wait, that was his beard.

He literally looked like an old guy on Duck Dynasty but he seemed younger despite the massive beard he was sporting. She was half scared out of her wits but the other half of her was biting her tongue to keep from cackling. That is- if the situation wasn't so dire.

Basically as far as her horror movie resources could tell, his whole ensemble screamed perv/assassin/bloodthirsty/Duck Dynasty wannabe.

A whine broke Claire from her scrutinizing. It was poor Snuffleupagus. Claire could see the animal in her peripheral vision as it whined, hooves stomping the ground and fussing over the stranger. Minty's eyes were glossy and pleading at her to help. Fighting the urge to unleash the horse, Claire stayed rooted to the spot. _When did this pony get to me?_

Eyes glued to Duck Dynasty, Claire quickly inspected his outfit for any blades. She found no holsters- nothing, at least that she could see. Claire knew she saw a flash of metal in the woods and whatever this man told her he would undoubtedly lie.

She got the notion that this Duck Dynasty wannabe was a hidden assassin or ranger. Claire's gut had been right about a lot of things so far, and she wasn't going to just let this wrenching feeling get pushed to the side. He looked somewhat like Strider, but nowhere as near handsome and fit. _Please! He comes nowhere near Strider. That sexy man is an angel and this thing... Urg! There's no comparison._ Because of her thoughts, she didn't notice the blotched stains on his cloths at first glance. Now spotted, they looked too much like blood for comfort.

Trying not to draw attention to the fact that she saw the blood on his clothes, she fought to speak consistently. If he caught on her observation, she was in trouble.

Gulping down the frog in her throat, she managed, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Duck Dynasty held his hands up in surrender, a frown marring his features. Clearing his throat, his unusual accent alarming her. It was a mix between a southern and english accent and it was disconcerting. She didn't think anyone spoke like that, but she had to remind herself where she was and who exactly traversed this country side.

"Hey there. No need 'ta get scared. Ya see 'm lookin' for somebody. Jus' happened to come across yer fire. Wondrin' if it was theirs and all."

Claire felt the shivers run down her spine and quadruple in size, making her visibly shake. She couldn't pin point it, but something was off about this guy. Whatever it was she didn't like it. He was just too out of place and waking up from a dream that specifically told her to watch out- only to find him there? It was all weird.

"Yes, well I think you came to the wrong place. Whoever it is you're looking for may still be around this forest somewhere, it isn't exactly small." Her voice grew strident with each word that passed her lips.

Duck Dynasty nodded, understanding the warning in her undertone and shifted back on his heels, slowly backing away. His hands were still up in surrender as he acted all innocent, but his face portrayed his sinister thoughts.

"Hmm," Duck Dynasty hesitated mid step. The depth of his eyes were dark, and she couldn't pinpoint the emotion. "Why's ya here by yerself. Ya didn' travel 'lone, I can see dat. So, where did ya partner go off ta."

Busted.

Freaking out inside, Claire tried to act like what he had said wasn't true. Face scrunching up, her eyes mirrored her fake confusion. She didn't understand what this guy was trying to get at. _How does he know about Thorin? What could he possibly want with him? And where is that Dwarf?!_

Hands balling up, Claire huffed. "Look, besides old Minty here, I'm alone. Now, I appreciate your… concern for me, but I can take care of myself." Recognizing her name being called, Minty let out a whine. She seemed uncontrollable for her head whipped back and forth, fighting against the reigns keeping her to the tree.

The man shook his head as he tisked; walking forewords, his boots clinked with each step. Claire stepped back as he advanced- every part of her screaming: _Run! Now!_

"What a bad lier you are," He hummed and looked around the camp. Her jaw visibly dropped with the transition in his speech. He spoke proper now, no hint of the southern accent he used before. Now as he was striding towards her, it was with a purpose. "Where is the dwarf. And don't lie, we have seen the two of you traveling together for a while now."

Her whole tough act deflated and all that was left standing was a girl shaking in her boots. She had been right about him! How she wasn't able see it before completely irked her. And even more so was the word _we_. There were more of them? Following her this whole time and she never knew? Most likely. She would kick herself if she could. _That's why Thorin was acting so weird! He knew about them! How could I have been so stupid? How did I not know? _

Gasping Claire quickly jumped back from Duck Dynasty as he attempted to grab her. With a growl his bald head was already steaming with adrenaline. She frantically made a grab for her swords on her waist, but her fingers only met the fabric of her shirt. Remembering she had lost her favorite weapons, she cursed. _Man, I wish I had my blades! _Now what was she going to do? Fight with her bare hands? Ugh...

"Don't make this harder than it's suppose to be," He growled, lunging forewords again- this time with the intention of taking her down.

Throwing herself to the left, she took off with all the nervous energy she had. A squeal left her throat as she heard his footsteps pound hard into the ground behind her. She was a fast runner and always had been. Heck! She outran Wargs but now that surge of power was nowhere to be found. Even as she sprinted towards the edge of the camp, she could hear his boots crunch over the grass. What freaked her out more was the fact she could almost feel his breath on her neck! Claire underestimated his abilities for she suddenly found his arms wrapped around her torso knocking her smack down into the dirt.

_Why am I always the one to cushion the fall?_

Rolling around in the dirt, the rocky soil flew up into her nostrils making her choke. She tried wrestling him off her as he fought to haul her off of the ground. After some missed attempts at bashing her elbow against his head, he started to lift her up like she weighed nothing.

_How great_.

Fighting for a hold on anything to keep her on the ground, Claire's fingers started tearing up the soil in hopes to find a root to hold onto. Taking in ragged breaths, she ignored the feeling of his hands digging into her sides as he tried to haul her off of the ground. With a grunt, Claire's fingers scrapped against a splintery object. Suddenly she had an idea- _the soil!_ She grabbed the earth, and with all her might flung the dirt into his face. The noise he emitted made her flinch; it sounded like it really hurt. Did she care? No.

The idea worked perfectly- until he immediately let go of her. With a thump she landed onto her back unceremoniously, knocking the wind out of her. She wondered what Thorin would do if he saw her in that instant. He would definitely berate her for her stupidity. Or maybe he wouldn't, and instead he'd simply give up on helping her. Hopefully not.

In theory it seemed so easy when she had pictured taking this guy down. In reality it was futile. She was scared and on the verge of tears. She hated this, all of it. She wanted to go home and forget this world. She needed to find her sisters and just get out of here. She decided she didn't like Middle Earth anymore. Why had she fallen in love with this story again?

Oh yeah, because it didn't involve slashing her way through bodies!

Taking in a deep breath Claire pushed herself off of the ground. With every part of her being boiling, she charged his thrashing form. A hard kick to the groin was all it took as Claire watched in satisfaction as he fell to his knees, the breath leaving him in a moan. As his pathetic form crumpled to the ground his eyes opened, tears running down his face. His watering eyes glared up at her while spluttering out all the ways he would kill her. Claire found herself rolling her eyes; she was fed up with him.

"You messed up girl!" Duck Dynasty spat, shakily getting up onto his feet. Stumbling towards her, he took out a dagger from the back of his clothing and whistled as if he were calling for dogs.

_I honestly hate this whole thing. When do I get a break from this madness? Where in the world was Thorin!? Why am I losing everyone!?_ She really _was_ losing everyone around her. What was her purpose here anyways if she couldn't get one thing done?

Fuming, Claire watched in frustration as Duck Dynasty stood with a blade in hand. Behind him, two shadows emerged from the foliage. Watching the scene unfold with curiosity, she eyed the two mountainous men. Their muscles overpowering their frames and yet with all their weight, they never made a sound. As they neared she could see the glint of their weapons, the shiny metal gleaming in the firelight. Now those blades were sharp.

"Tell me where the dwarf is before I slit your throat!" Duck Dynasty hissed at her. When she didn't respond he rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, the sweat on his forehead dripping down his nose. _Did they really think they could threaten me? If only they knew what I was capable of, _She mused.

"..like you really want to die. Come on, you're making this harder than needs to be. I can make you a deal. I give you my all gold, and all you'll have to do is tell me where the dwarf is. No tricks... fair?"

Claire paused. She had to think back on what he said. _Gold, really? Was that how people were baited in this age? Yeah! over my dead body._ She didn't want to hurt these men, plus taking his gold… it was a joke. Well, she'd rather play dumb and take the money than have swords and axes impaling her. She wasn't about to risk her life over some petty thing, not when she was so close to finding her sisters.

Frowning, Claire spoke coldly as she pointed in front of her, "Last I saw of him, he went north, past your men back there. He hasn't come back and that was an hour or so ago."

He leers and grabs the sack of gold attached to his belt. He held it out in front of them both. As their hands touched the fabric, she unexpectedly pulled the pouch towards her with ferocity. Surprise lit in his eyes as he had no choice but to move with it.

She grabbed his other wrist, deflecting the near stab to her gut- the blade a hairs width from cutting into her. For a brief moment the fighters took into consideration how fast they were. Claire gave Duck Dynasty a smug look, he responded by growling at her as he tried to break out of her hold. Only she wouldn't budge. She was a lot stronger than the both of them, surprising not just her. Trying to distract him, she spit at him. Claire then brought her knee up as she thrusted his head down. After hearing the satisfying CRUNCH of his jaw breaking, Claire pushed his crumpled an defeated form backwards. He wasn't expecting that now was he?

Thinking he would stop fighting with a broken jaw, Claire was in disbelief when he came right back up, his dagger ready to stab at her once more.

Ducking, she felt his blade just miss the top of her head. Kicking her leg out to trip him, he recovered by falling into a cartwheel. The dagger fell to the ground with a clang. Jumping after his weapon, she grabbed at his bicep and fell down on top of him, stopping him from reaching the dagger. Outraged, he struggled to get her off as she pinned his body down. Both were fighting for control of the dagger when finally she elbowed him in the face and pulled the dagger out of his grasp.

On the spur of the moment, Claire stabbed at his chest, her own actions appalling to watch. For a moment she couldn't quite get around the fact that she just did that. Yes, the man was going to kill her but she was the one to possibly end his life.

No, she didn't kill Duck Dynasty-not that she was an expert with the human body- but the stab seemed survivable. Shaking the thoughts from her head she pulled the dagger out of his chest and rolled off of him, pulling his heavy body up in front of her. Using him as a shield, she held the blade up to his neck, her hand slightly shaking with adrenaline. Claire watched as the two buff goons stood still, unsure of what to do.

The funny thing was she didn't know what she was doing either! Her emotions were battling inside of her. She didn't want to be the cause of these men's death's. Not when she knew how powerful she had been back with the orcs. But even when she tried getting away from it, here she was, impaling human beings like it was nothing. What had she become in these last few weeks?

A monster.

In her hands, Duck Dynasty was squirming and moaning in pain, she knew she hit something important as his breathing became labored. She even felt the warm blood run over her hand, reminding her that this was still very real and that she wasn't just dreaming again. The shivers spiked up her spine that moment, the fear that filled her stomach was not for her, but for the men before her. Oh she hoped there could be another way to end this.

Her eyes darted everywhere, surveying her new situation. The two buff men looked like they would be a fair match. Even though their double bladed axes looked extremely sharp she had the feeling she could handle it.

That was the thing, she really didn't want to fight them.

As the crazed man she was holding spoke, he shook with anger her blade digging into his neck as he bent forwards. "You bitch! So protective of this dwarf, you would kill your own kind!" Blood sprayed out from his mouth as he spat each word.

Claire shook her head. The corners of her mouth turning down into a frown. He was wrong, "You're mistaken. I'm nothing like you!"

Seething, Duck Dynasty let out a croak and immediately his men were surrounding her. Discarding her human shield, she kicked him forewords into the men's path. Flipping the dagger around in her hand for a better grip, she faced the first buff man as he easily dodged Duck Dynasty and came hurtling after her, his battle cry pulling her into action.

Easily sidestepping out of his way, she slashed at his side. Growling he whipped around unfazed at the bleeding wound and made an attempt to cut through her. Ducking away from his axe, Claire slashed up at his arm causing him to lose his grip mid swing. The weapon was launched into the air until it lodged itself just above Minty. The poor thing looked at if it would call apse from fright.

With a roundhouse kick, she wasted no time to take this guy down. Her iron toed boot made contact with the guys cheekbone, knocking him out in an instant. Recovering from the kick Claire heard the last buff man's rushed steps as he came up behind her. As she was ready to counter his attack, she turned on her heels. A choked gasp was all she could get out of her mouth as her gaze shot up towards the man that stood in front of her. His axe was raised and positioned over her. His eyes were filled with a crazed anger. Trying to move her lead like legs she could only watch in horror as he thrusted the heavy weapon down. She couldn't move, as much as function; gasping at the the axe coming down faster than expected. She didn't have time to even think of her sisters or pray to God. Her silly life was flashing in front of her eyes in seconds, making her realize how little she actually accomplished so far. She had always thought she would at least get her license or her first kiss and even finish collage before she died. Only now those things didn't matter. What she really wanted were her sisters next to her. To at least explain how sorry she was and how much she loved them. Was this really how she was going to die? Alone in some forest in a world that only existed in a children's book? This wasn't the ending to the life she wanted!

Squeezing her eyes shut Claire heard the impact of metal on metal and then the splatter of something hitting the ground and gurgle of the man. _What the hell? I'm not dead. _Claire's eyes snapped open. The buff man's body now lay dead on the ground, a sword deeply embedded in his heart. She wasn't dead! Claire sucked in air through her nose, and pushed it out through her mouth. She then just collapsed onto her butt.

Heart thumping a millions times per second, she could only gape at the familiar person standing behind the man. She couldn't have been happier to see the dark haired dwarf. With shaking knees she got up and looked in his eyes. She wanted to say something- a thank you at least, but nothing came out. Discarding the dagger in her hands, she shuffled closer to the dwarf, her mouth closing and opening as she tried to find words to thank him. Thorin angrily pulled at his weapon, his mouth opened, his whole being enraged. He opened his mouth-

"Come on! Finish me off! **I dare you**!" he screamed.

That was definitely not Thorin's voice. The dwarf heard Duck Dynasty's rant, his mouth closed and his whole demeanor changed from angry to wrathful. His mind forgotten she needed some type of scolding (which she silently thanked the man upstairs). The glowering king turned towards the man, he shot her his evil eye.

Not knowing what she had done wrong, Claire trailed not so far behind, still weary of the fuming dwarf.

Claire chanced a glance over at Duck Dynasty- and boy was he a sight to behold. Claire really had done a number on this guy;not that she even felt bad about it. He shouldn't have messed with a hormonal teenager like her, especially with the complications she was going through.

Getting close to the man, Thorin placed the tip of the gleaming sword under his chin. The man began to chuckle like having a sword to his throat was a normal occurrence, but betrayed himself with a flinch when the cold metal nicked his throat. "Just do it already. I don't have all day!" he shouted out, blood dripped down like string, landing on his gross beard.

Thorin was too silent for her liking; she couldn't help but feel as if she was the cause of his anger somehow.

"Tell me who sent you." Thorin's voice oddly calm for this situation. _If I was in his position I'd be demanding to know why these creeps were out to get me. I'd probably do more damage than necessary. Oh right, already did that._

She remained quiet as she waited for Thorin to interrogate further.

"Oooh, If I told you, I don't think you would be so cocky," He chuckled deliriously, his blood splattering onto the ground. With one swift move Thorin had the man's arm in a breaking point, ready to be broken. Duck Dynasty hollered out in pain, then after a couple of gasping breaths he began to chuckle. "Haha! Now this is more like it. Lets play!"

Claire was alarmed. Didn't this man get the severity of his situation or was it just a sick game to him? Honestly, the people in this world were crazier than back home. It was like he was fearless towards death. Like he wished for it. It was honesty sickening. Claire caught the look on Thorin's face and instantly snapped out of her thoughts. The dwarf's eyes were raging like a dark storm, twisting with an emotion she couldn't place.

"Tell me who sent you or you won't have an arm!" He pressed, his voice almost unrecognizable. Claire was tired of waiting; this was going nowhere. She growled and stepped closer to her almost killer. If he laughed in the face of death, she would teach him how to fear it. He wasn't going to talk to Thorin, and she wanted to know who was behind this crazy night.

" I'd tell him if I were you. He'll have you choking on your own blood here soon enough." Claire reasoned. At the sound of her voice, Duck Dynasty visibly paled.

"Do not speak." Thorin hissed at her. Taken aback, Claire zipped her mouth shut. This new Thorin was hard to get use to, but she could make a pretty good guess at where this anger was coming from.

Definitely her.

Without warning, a cry pierced Claire's ears. She saw as the man crumpled forewords just as Thorin let go of him. She noticed he was holding his arm close to his chest. It rested at an odd angle. It was broken.

Sniveling on the ground, Duck Dynasty croaked. "You want to know who sent me!" he cackled at that. "You would know. They have every assassin going after your head!"

Grabbing the man by the shirt, he pulling him closer as he shook him, willing the truth to be spoken. "Tell me!" he demanded. The pitiful man let a whimper escape his throat as the jostling moved his broken arm.

Duck Dynasty growled out the answer. "Orcs." And within a millisecond, Thorin had stabbed the man in the throat, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground with a sickening gurgle.

W_hat?! What did Duck Dynasty mean about Orcs wanting Thorin's head? When did Thorin ever kill someone like that? Not that I never saw him kill someone but my God that was freaky! He was like Altair!_

Thorin let out a deep breath and turned towards her. His whole being radiating intensity. She was in deep trouble. She couldn't help but flinch at his sudden advance towards her.

"You! You may have fooled me once, but I can see right through you! Do you have anything to say to me?! Or do I have to guess that too?" His voice was gruff and deep and in no way was he joking.

She had no idea what he was going on about. Holding up her hands in surrender, she shook her head wildly. Confusion clearly written on her face. He rapidly pulled out his sword, forcing her to squeak out her justification.

"I honestly don't understand what your saying but can you please explain to me why orcs and assassins are after you? And why would I ever hurt you?" That seemed to have been the wrong answer, for a rumbling growl radiated from his throat.

"Do not meddle with me _human_. Do you think I don't know what your capable of? You took down two grown men, twice your size. Tell me, is that normal for a child? Or do you have something to tell me?" His lips were pressed into a hard line as his nostrils flared.

Taking in account that his blade was getting awful close to her pounding heart, Claire decided to speak up. She didn't want Thorin to think she was bad or anything but she couldn't exactly tell him how she obtained this newfound strength.

_Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm from a whole different world than you, and I think I'm destined to go on your quest. So, friends?_

He would chop her head off in an instant. But honesty, how was she going to tell him where she learned to fight?

Claire hung her head, the half-truth spilling out. "Fine. Yes, I know how to fight. But I am no assassin. I can understand your distrust but you need to understand that I'm not here to kill you. If I was, don't you think I would have done it already?"

Trying to make the stubborn dwarf see the truth in her words, she inched closer to him. The sword pressed harder into her chest as she did so. This was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done but she didn't care. If she was to find her sisters, she need his trust.

Looking up at him, his eyes bore into her own, desperately searching for the truth. Why couldn't this discussion have gone smoother? So what, she knew how to fight. It wasn't all that bad? It was the whole, 'chop off with the head' thing that was alarming. When did assassins and Orcs come running after Thorin's head? Not in the original book they didn't. Which is why Claire had the feeling she needed to get to Gandalf as fast as she could. Her whole stay with the Orcs had gotten her on the wanted list, and now Thorin's head joined her too. Something was terribly wrong about this storyline; she was itching to figure it out.

"Thorin. I think I deserve an explanation of why those men were trying to kill you! Something had to have happened for a wacko to come after me like that. And my intuition tells me your no murderer. So what is it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! My business is my own and I don't need the likes of you getting in my way. So I suggest you head out that way before I change my mind, and don't. Come. Back." His deep voice grew menacing as he thrusted his sword away from her chest, pointing towards the edge of the clearing.

"No, you don't understand." Claire opposed, ignoring his command. Her heart pounded with the freedom of speaking against him. "You are the ONLY person who knows where Gandalf might be. I'm certain of it. And I didn't travel half the globe just so you could just push me away. My sisters need me and every minute that passes and every setback we encounter, I- I'm not getting any closer to finding them. So just trust _me_ Thorin, because I've told you no lies. I have done nothing wrong."

Adrenalin was pumping through her as she finished, her pride fleeting with the growing frown on his face. She was frightened and yet intrigued by what he would say to that. She figured with the taken aback look that she receiving, she was the first to defy him. She thought it was high time she got what she wanted.

Before she could react, he had grabbed a fistful of her shirt, and pushed her smack against a tree. All she could do was hold onto his arm, her eyes wide as her feet dangled. Thorin's blade appeared at her throat.

"Trust is a dangerous affair Ms. Mooney. And thinking it an easy thing to gain is foolish. You claim you are no assassin, but having knowledge of the wizard is not sitting well with me. _How came you with this insight_?"

Jumping for the chance to explain, she spluttered out an answer with as little fibs as possible. "I know Gandalf because…because he's the wizard with the fireworks! Back when I was a kid my mother would tell me stories about him being at the summer festivals. Wizards know everything right? So... I thought finding him would be the best solution."

Pulling her closer to him, Thorin's hot breath blew on her check. Claire couldn't help but squirm at the intimate proximity.

"Do all humans have an innate ability to lie? Or are all of you just unprincipled?" He let out a gust of breath, looking down, breaking the proximity between Claire and himself. He needed to breath.

"Consider this a warning. I will not kill you, but if I find you disobeying me in anyway, or trying a stunt like that again, you _are_ dead. I will not hesitate a second time. Understand?"

"I-Not really?" She squeaked.

"Let me explain this clearly to you Ms. Mooney. I will take you to the Wizard. From tonight forwards you are no longer free to do as you wish. You will follow my every word. When we get to this _Gandalf_, I will see to it that this truce is over. I will owe you no more."

Giving her one last shove against the tree, he turned away and thrusted his weapon back in its sheath, leaving her flabbergasted. She shut her month with an audible snap. Rubbing her sore neck, Claire leaned against the tree, taking in his harsh words. The tree dug in her back, but she didn't care.

She messed up royally.

"Well. That was better than I expected."

* * *

**Well that was pretty good! I think I got Thorin's character down with his gruff attitude and stern ways. Anyhoo… I was wondering what you all thought of this chapter? Anything I should improve on? Things that you want to see develop in the upcoming story?**

**It always helps when you guys give me reviews, so keep at 'em! :) And I have to say, this story first started out as a fun little thing to write, but lately I've been getting bursts of ideas and I can't wait to write them down! Trying to put all my thoughts into words is a lot harder than I thought it would be! And I want you guys to know that I love writing this story. Even though it had gotten off to a slow start, I promise you that the party is coming. **

**So have a wonderful day my amazing peeps and I will get back at you soon! **

**- Zephyr of the Mind **


End file.
